School Days: Trying to fix the story!
by Mizell3220
Summary: Yuuko is teleported into the world of School Days for unknown reasons, and meets Makoto, Kotanoha, Sekai, and the rest of the bunch! But the question is, can he stop everything from going off the rails and ending in tragedy? Read to find out!
1. Where am I?

Hi! Im Kaito Yuuko! Im a seventeen year old boy who's highschool year is almost over. I have yellow spiky-ish hair and light blue eyes. But I have a kinda girlish appearence.

One of my favorite things to do in my free time is watch anime or read manga. Trust me, im not a weeb. Its just a fun thing to do. But one day, I was looking for a series to watch, so I searched the web, but found nothing that interested me. Then, my favorite youtuber Bijuu Mike, uploaded the first video of his playthrough on School Days. Out of curiosity, I searched it up and found out it was an anime too! So that night, I watched all twelve episodes of the series, thinking it was a normal cute little harem love triangle. Boy, was I wrong.

Ill get into the characters later. I was instantly hooked, and it became one of my favorite animes/visual novels in a while, despite its reputation of being the worse anime of all time. So like I said, I like it. Well, this is when things start to get weird.

I thought it was about time for me to get the visual novel on my own computer instead of watching it. But the install process is a TOTAL mess. I was about to give up, but then I said an ad on the bottom of the screen. It said 'Get the premium School Days experience absolutely free, and fast too. Just click here' I knew better then to click on an random ad, but I couldnt resist. I clicked on the ad and it sent me to a download link. I clicked the download button, and in a matter of seconds, it was installed. Wow. It was fast.

I clicked the School Days Icon, and for a about two minutes nothing happened. Crap. I think that download link was for a virus. I was about to leave when the power in my room shut off. But the computer was still on. It displayed the School Days logo. And the screen got brighter, and brighter, and brighter. It was too much for me, so I looked away. Then I heard a loud static sound from the computer, and it blasted me to the other side of the room. I hit my head on a corner of a shelf, and passed out.

Darkness...

I could only see darkness..

Where am I? My head hurts.

I slowly wake up, but my vision is still blurry. I touch my head. "OW!" I let out in pain, but... my voice. Something is wrong with my voice.. it sounds higher pitched.. My vision becomes sharper. This...isnt my room. It has posters, some stuffed animals, a much older looking alarm clock and phone an-... The uniforms. I walk up to one of them, and take it off the hanger. This uniform looks oddly famliar..No way.

No,no,no. My head must be messing with me since I hit it hard earlier. I walk up to a mirror and look at myself and scream. I looked like an anime character. Most of my face and body details stayed the same, like my hair and eye color. But my skin looked alot smoother, My eyes were bigger, and I had a more feminine appearance than before. Jeez, I kinda look like one of those anime trap characters.

Wait a minute..I look like an anime character, and those uniforms look oddly familiar..Wait. They're from School Days! The boy uniforms from School Days. That means...Oh my god, im in School Days! As I look around the room some more, and find a note on the table. Its from my mother and father. It said they were on a buisness trip, and would be gone for a few months if not more. Welp, thats our typical, 'no parents in anime' excuse for the day.

But my thoughts were immediately put on hold by the alarm clock going off. Do I have school? That explains the uniforms. I get up, grab the uniform, and head into the bathroom. It was fairly easy getting into it, but the tie was too tight, so I loosened it up a bit. I grabbed the cell phone, and the backpack. I noticed that an address for the school was stapled on and signed off by my mom. She's the best.

I head down the stairs and go to the front door, and follow the address, on the way, I realized I was hungry, and stopped by a gas station. I didnt have money in my pocket, so I went through my backpack and found a wallet with 851 yen. Cool! I go in and buy a breakfast bar, and continue on my way again. I get to a train station. The same one where Makoto and Kotanoha goes on.

I stopped right in my tracks when I see a purple haired girl wearing a school uniform...

Kotonoha?


	2. Welcome to Sakakino Academy!

I see her. The one and only purple haired beautie herself. Katsura Kotonoha. "KOTONOHA-SAN!" I say as I run toward her smiling and waving rapidly."E-Eh?!" she says as she turns around in confusion. Uh oh. I called her by her first name. For those who dont know. In Japan, you dont call someone by their first name unless your close to them. Also, I dont know if she speaks english, so I have to speak japanesse for now.

"Hi Kotonoha-san!" I say happily as I go up to her with a big smile on my face. "H-hello...how do you know my name?" Shoot. Better think of an excuse. And fast. "Well, based on the uniforms alone, we go to the same school, right?" She nods in response. "Well, Im a first year there, so I went to visit the school. One of the teachers told me you were one of the smartest there, and should ask you for help when needed." Nailed it! "o-oh. I see." She seems to be slightly blushing because of the...ahem... 'teacher's' statement. All I could do was smile, but soon, I cocked my head to the side, keeping the grin on my face. "Im sorry, did I startle you by saying your first name?" She timidly nods. "Jeez, im sorry. Ill call you Katsura now." Aw. She starts to smile abit though.

"But umm.." Looks like another question incoming. "Whats your name?" Ah! I nearly forgot! "Kaito Yuuko! But you can call me Yuuko!" She seemed abit shocked that she gets to call me by my first name, but im pretty laid back when it comes to that stuff. "O-okay..Yuuko.." Just then, the train arrives. "We should head on the train!" I say breaking the awkward conversation. "Y-yes.."

Im currently sitting next to Katsura who is quietly reading a novel. I taake this moment to look at her a bit. Katsura is drop dead gorgeous. Her smooth skin, Long legs, and huge...ahem..personality. "So, whatcha reading?" She shfts her gaze towards me and closes the novel. "A romance novel" Blech. I personally dont like romance novels and how mushy they are, but ill let it slide. "Cool! But I perfer reading abou someting adventurous and or funny. Drama can be nice to read sometimes though."

I notice that she starts to relaxes a little, and that makes me a little happy. "What kind of genres do you read?" She begins to get tense again, wrong question? "I like romance, and...". "And?" She struggles a little to get the words out of her mouth. "ech-.." "hm?" "N-nevermind.." I smirk at her. " You were gonna say ecchi, right?" She turns red and slightly nods. I giggle a little bit at her cute reaction, which caused her to become more red and look away. Thats when I catch someone staring at us from the corner of my eye. Itou Makoto. The cheater in all his glory.

Thats when a bright idea popped in my head. "Hey Katsura!" "Hm?" She turns back towards me and her redness was gone. " Im gonna say hi to someone, okay?" She nods, then opens her novel again to continue reading. I look towards Itou, and see him staring at his phone. "Hey!" I say cheerfully as I walk up to him. He takes the phone away from his face and looks at me. "Oh..hey." He puts the phone in his pocket, but it hangs out a little bit. That can come in handy. "You go to Sakakino, right?" He nods in response. "Cool! Im Kaito Yuuko by the way!" He seems a little taken back by my bubbly nature, but he quickly recovered. "Nice to meet you Kaito. Im Itou Makoto."

I start to talk to him a little about school. Since I told him how I was a first year, he gave me some pointers about how to keep a good reputation. This is where my plan kicks in. "Hey Itou, can I call someone over to talk with us?" "Um..sure" "Cool!"

I look back at Katsura, who is still reading her novel, and call out to her. This causes Itou to jerk his head to me in surprise. Hehe. His reaction was priceless. Katsura looks at me, and I wave at her to come over. She hesitates at first, but does, regardless. I noticed Itou started to get tense, so I jabbed him in the hip and whispered for him to calm down. Katsura is now infront of us. "Katsura, this someone I just met. He goes to the same school as we do!" "H-hi.. Im Itou." Katsura smiles a little and turns towards him. "Its nice to meet you Itou." I sigh at his mediocore interaction skills and try to start a conversation.

"So Itou, you like to read?" "Yeah..kinda." I notice Katsura brighten a little gobit. "What do you read?" she asks. "Well.." As Itou goes on about what he likes to read, I sneakly take his phone that was nearly hanging out of his pocket. I flip it open to reveal Katsura as the wallpaper. This makes me smile softly, put the phonein my pocket and join their conversation. For the remainder of the ride, we talkied and laughed tgether.

Once we arrived at Sakakino Academy, I said goodbye to Katsura, and walked towards Itou. "Hey Itou. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure. What is it?" "Do you like Katsura?" Stops dead in his tracks and gives me a bewildered expression. "W-W-WHAT?!" I smile at his reaction. "You dont?" He shakes his head rapidly. "NO! Of course not!" Its time for the evidence. "That dosent explain why you keep glancing at her." "W-well-" "Or how you get so tense around her." "But-!" Almost there.. "Also, do you realize your phone is missing?" His eyes widen and he checks his pockets, only to find nothing. "Wheres my phone?!" he exclaims. "You mean this?" I take the phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to reveal the wallpaper of Katusra as I winked and smiled teasingly at him.

"Hey, give that back!" He reaches out for the phone, but I hold it away from him, despite him being taller. "Nope! Only if you admit you like Katsura!" There was a moment of silence before he eventually gave in. "So what if I do?" "Im saying I can help you." Itou looks at me in interest. "Ill learn more about her, and try to get you two together!" I form a heart with my hands and he cringes. "Sorry, but I think I have no chance with her." I look at him sadly. "Cmon Itou, atleast let me try!" "Look, im sorry, but-" I pout at him. "Itou.." He finally gives up. "Fine. You win Kaito." "YAY!" I shout as I bounced up and down. "This is gonna be the death of me.." I could hear him mutter. Oh Itou..you have no idea..

"Also, you can call me Yuuko!" He has a puzzled expression at first, but plays along. "And I get to call you Makoto!" "Huh?! How does that work?" "It just does." He rolls his eyes at me and I continue. "Okay, ill learn more about her, and we'll meet up at break time. Okay?" He nods. "Okay, see ya!" As I was about to run off I could hear him yell "Wait!". "Hm?" "Umm..please dont tell anyone about my phone." I gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Okay I wont!" "Thanks.." "No problem! Bye!" I ran off into the school. Now only one problem..What class am I in?

After a few minutes of wandering around, I found a board that named every student in each class. Turns out im in class 1-4. Thats pretty good actually. I can keep an eye on Katsura, and make sure Katou and her gang dosent bully her. I head down to the room and walk in. A thousand eyes meets mine all at once. "Ah, so you're the new student." I turn around to see the teacher and nods."Okay introduce yourself." I turn to the students and put a bright smile on my face. "Hiya! Im Kaito Yuuko! But you can call me Yuuko!" "Go on.." the teacher said.

"I was born in Japan, but when I was six, I moved to America, and stayed there the majority of my life. But we decided to move back to Japan when got a scholarship for this school. I also like drawing alot!" After my introduction, I heard dozens of whispers. "He seems like the really happy type.." I hear one boy say. "Yeah, that could get annoying pretty fast." I hear another boy say. "I think its kinda cute." I hear a girl say. And thats just ONE of the conversations.

"Okay, settle down!" The teacher said. "Kai-..Yuuko. You sit next to Katsura. Katsura, may you stand up?" I see Katsura stand up. She looks pretty shocked and nervous. I walk towards her, and out of the corner of my eye, see Katou glare at her. I sit close to her, causing her to let out a little "eep!" I smile and wink at her, which causes her to become more flustered. After I was done teasing Katsura, the class began.


	3. Otome and Her Squad!

Phew! Class is finally over. That being said, it was honestly a breeze. Since im near the end of my high school year, basically what they're teaching us now, I already learned at the start of the school year. But now that class is over, I can put my plan into action.

"Hey Katsura?" "Hm?" She turns toward me as I stand up. "Theres a break right now, right?" She nods. "Okay, Ill be back!" She nods and smiles as I exit the room. Now, if I find Taisuke and Makoto talking to each other, that will show which version of School Days im in. Now to find them. I dash through the hall, and before I turn a corner, I run by someone very familar. We both lock eyes for a moment, before we continue on our way. Black hair..Blue eyes..oh. Its..Sekai. As I pass by the girl, my speed increases. Shes probably looking for Makoto to bring him to the roof to tell him about her plan. I better hurry in that case.

After running a little more, I finally see Taisuke and Makoto talking. Guess im in the anime! "HEY! MAKOTO!" I yell as I wave rapidly. Im finally in front of them. Makoto has a semi-annoyed look on his face, while Taisuke has a confused one. "We need to talk." "About what?" I whisper into his ear. "Its about Katsura." He looks at me, nods, then looks at Taisuke. "Sorry I have to go." Taisuke looks at me, then looks at Makoto. "Okay man, go have fun with a girl without me." WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? "What the?! Im a boy!" "Oh! oh.." He really is an idiot. I turn towards Makoto and grabs his hand. "Come on!" I shout as I practically drag him through the hall. "H-hey! Slow down!"

Once we were out of range from any students, I let go off his hand. "What was that for?!" He says angrily. "What? You want me to talk about your crush on Katsura in front of him? Okay then." I start faking to walk away, but Makoto grabs my hand and pushes me into a wall. "Ow! Hey let me go!" He gives a cold look at me, and it gives a chill down my spine. "Dont. Tell. Anyone." He says as he tightens his grip on me. "M-Makoto..youre scaring me.." His glare softens and he lets go of me. "Im sorry..its just-" "Dont worry. Its fine. Anyway, like I was about to say about Katsura." He nods.

In short, I told him about how she is pretty shy, extremely sensitive about the slightest touch from a boy, and that she was single...it took a little convincing for the last part. "Hm..Do you really think I have a chance?" "Of course you do!" He looks the other way. "I guess you're right.." He says quietly. "Now that you know a little more, I have a plan to put in action!" He looks at me in curiousity. "Plan? What plan?" "You'll see~" I giggle. "Ugh" Makoto sighs. "That kinda worries me." I turn my head to the clock above us, and its almost time for class. "We better be heading to class." Makoto nods in agreement. I start to run off in the opposite direction. "See you later, Makoto-Kun!~" I say as I run off. And when I looked back, I saw him smile at me for the first time.

I make it to class a few minutes before it starts, and, surprise, surprise, I see Otome and her gang surrounding Katsura. I couldn't stand it while watching the anime, and I wont this time either. But I dont want to get aggressive. What to do...Ah Ha! I have a plan!

"Katsura!" shouted Otome as Katsura jolted in her seat. "Y-yes..?" "We need you to sign a few papers." Otome says as she puts a stack of papers on her desk. "B-but.." "What? You're saying you cant do it? You are our class rep after all, or do you have something more important to do? Probably trying to seduce another boy." I can hear Otome and her gang snickering at Katsura as she bows her head down to face the desk. She's on the verge of tears. "I-I...Im not.." "Aw..little Katsura gonna cry? Cry baby, cryy.." Her gang starts to mimick baby noises and Katsura starts to whimper. Okay, enough is enough.

"Hey!" They all shift their gaze towards me as I walk towards them. "Oh, its the newbie." Says Otome sourly as she and her gang glares at me. But Katsura was a another story. She looked surprised, relieved, and even a little happy that I was there. "What do you want? Cant you see we are talking?" I clear my throat. "One, I sit here. And two, why are you guys making Katsura cry, and put all this paperwork on her?" Otome snorted at me. "What? This slut? She deserves to cry after trying to seduce all those bo-" "Proof."

Her eyes widen for a second, but the furrow in anger. "What?" I smile innocently at her as I continue. "Proof, you need proof that she does all these things..or do you not have any?" Otome's anger only rose from there. "I dont need to give proof to you-" "So you dont have any?" She looks ready to explode, its quite funny actually. "I SAID I-" "Actually I have my own little theory. You keep picking on Katsura because you think she is more attractive then you. So you keep bullying her to keep yourself on top." "I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW SHE LOOKS!" Looks like were starting to get attention from the class. Oh well.

"Really? So whats with all this 'seducing boys' nonsense you're talking about? Instead of judging people by their bust, judge them for who they are." Otome is screaming at this point. "HOW DARE YOU TAL-" "Sit down students, class is beginning." Ah, the teacher is finally here. "You heard him Otome. Off to your seat." I say as I wave and wink at her. "Bye Bye!~" She looked like she was ready to continue speaking, buta quick glance from the teacher was enough for her, and her gang to sit in their seats. "You okay Katsura?" She turns toward me, but her face is bright red. Crap, I forgot what I had said about her bust.

Regardless, she nods and timidly smiles. "You didnt have to do that Yuuko-Kun." "Katsura, they were bullying you, and im not gonna stand by and watch it happen. Let me know next time they mess with you, okay?" She nods again and her smile spreaded a little. "Thank you, Yuuko-Kun." I smile and nod at her before class starts.

Another day, another dollar. Or should I say another class, another dollar? Even though im not getting pai- Oh, forget it! In short, class is over again, and its about lunch time. I turn towards Katsura."Hey Katusra-san?" She turns from her notebook to me. "Yes?" "Im going to have lunch with a friend, wanna join?" Her shy nature returns. "I dont know..Will I be a burden?" "No, of course not! Besides, its someone we both know." "Oh. Then..okay." I bounce excitedly. "Cool! Carera befon you meet us in the cafeteria?" "Sure.." I hug Katsura quickly before standing up, and her face is bright red. "Cute~" She once again looks away in embarrassment. "Jeez, I was just teasing you!" "o-okay.." I start heading for the door. "See you in the cafeteria!" She nods, but her face is still flushed. What?...Can't I have fun with Katsura too?

I see Makoto in the hallway and run up to him. "Hey Makoto!" I say beaming happily. "Ready to hear about my plan?" "Oh, hey! And yeah, im ready." I start running toward the cafeteria. "Then follow me!" Me and Makoto dash to the cafeteria, but I stop him before we go inside. "So, actually wanna hear what my plan is?" "Umm..yeah. What is it." I smirk at him. "Easy. You and me are gonna have lunch with Katsura." His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. "WHAT?! IM NOT DOING THAT!" "Too late!" I shout as I shove him into the cafeteria.

Katsura is standing infront of us and we both greet her. Makoto barely made the words out though. After that awkward introduction, we sat down and started eating. To put how lunch went in short, imagine the first lunch with Makoto, Sekai and Kotanoha, but without Makoto choking on food this time. But it was still fun regardless! We talked and laughed alot, and Makoto is getting used to being close to Katsura. This plan might actually succeed. Now, to give them some alone time. "Hey guys?" They both turn to look at me. "Can I leave early, im gonna go look around the school since im new and all." Makoto's face said 'Please dont leave me.' but Katsura nods at me. "Cool!" I say as I stand up. "See you guys later!" I walk out of the cafeteria and lean against the wall. Pheew! This one is all you this time, Makoto.

As I get ready to leave, I notice someone out of the corner of my eye. I turn around to greet them, but it was someone I wasnt expecting. There stood Sajonji Sekai, the third and final main character. She is also responsible for killing Makoto in the anime, killing Kotanoha in the manga, and has bad endings in the visual novel where she kills both of them.

But with that out of the way, Sekai looks really cute. I knew she was, but...dang. Luckily, I snap out of my trance before she notices I was staring at her for a while, and greets her with a bright smile. "Hi! Whats your name?" Her before expressionless face gave me a smile, and she walked up to me and held her hand out. "Sajonji Sekai. But call me Sekai!" grab her hand and shake it. "Yuuko! Kaito Yuuko! Its nice to meet you." I dont know if im telling the truth or not. "Nice to meet you too Yuuko. Whatcha doing?" Dont tell her. "Just finished eating lunch with Katsura and Makoto!" Damn you mouth!

"You know Katsura and Makoto?" She seemed kinda surprised, but I nod. "Im actually helping Makoto get together with Katsura." I whisper into her ear. "Really?" I nod. "Well..thats what im doing too!" "You are?!" I say while I try to put on my best shocked face. She nods. "Then I guess were partners in crime then!" I say cheerfully. "Yeah, I guess we are!" She laughs. "Oh! Wanna have lunch with us tommorow? The more the merrier after all." She looks at me for a second, but then bounces up. "Cool!. ill come!" I start to head off towards the classroom and I wave to Sekai. "Bye Sekai!" "See ya!" Now I have the main trio together. Things are going smoothly, and Sekai became my friend. Now for my biggest mission. Stop the kiss at the train station from happening.


	4. At Ease Soldiers!

Well, the day is finally over. A quite eventful one at that. As I pack my things, I glance over to Katsura, who is still sitting. "Hey Katsura-San, ready to go home?" She looks towards me, and has a tired expression on her face. "Sorry, I have to fill out these papers." She still took those stack of papers from earlier? She really needs to know how to stand up for herself, or things like this will happen all the time.

"Hmm..I see. Can I help you?" Her tired expression turns into a surprised one.

"You dont have to Yuuko-Kun, I can do it by myself." "No, its fine!" I reassure her "I was a class rep in my previous school afterall. So let me help you!" I say with a bright smile. I actually was a class rep at my previous school, and a pretty good one if I dont say so myself. So doing these papers with Katsura should be a breeze. "Okay..But you can leave at anytime if you want." I nod excitedly in response. I slide closer to Katsura and the papers, which makes her jump. I didnt want her to feel awkward, so I showed a warm smile to her, which made her calm down a bit. "Now.." I crack my knuckles. "Lets do it!" Katsura nods. "Yes, shall we?"

We were able to finish all the paperwork in about 30 minutes, which isntte bad at all. "Yay, we finished!" I say as I jump in the air. "Yes, we did. Thank you Yuuko." Katsura says as she stands up and bows at me. "Jeez! Dont have to bow like that! You look silly! Besides, thats what friends do." Katsura seems to be in a moment of thought before she smiles at me and responds. "Yes. That is what friends are for." I grab my backpack and start walking towards the door. "Going to the train station?" She nods as I smile brightly. "Cool! Lets go together!" "O-okay." Me and Katsura head out the door towards the train station.

During he walk, I pull my cell phone out and start texting Makoto. When I first got ahold of his phone, I put his number on mine, and my number on his. But I had to be sneaky, or I would be caught. Luckily, I succeeded. 'Are you still at the train station?' and...send. After a few minutes he replies. 'Yes, and how did you get my number?!' 'I have my ways.' I text him 'Just stay there for a while longer.' He replies 'ok.' and I put the phone away, and glance at Katsura. She seemed to be staring at me, but turned away the moment I looked in her direction. "I-Im sorry, I didnt mean to stare.." "Jeez Katsura, you apologize too much." I laugh. "Its fine." She nods at me and she looks forward.

Soon, we arrive at the train station, and we see Makoto sitting on a bench. "Itou-Kun!" Katsura says as we walk towards him. We get his attention, and he clumsily stands up to greet us. "I didnt know you go on this train." Katsura says. Makoto nods in response. "S-So how was your day, Katsura?" "Just fine." Katsura says as she shows him a warm mile, which makes his cheeks goes red. Katsura is aware of this and quietly giggles at him, which causes him to turn redder. Im glad they're getting along so well. I just have to make sure a certain black haired girl dosent mess it up.

My theory is basically that the kiss at the train station jacked up Makoto, and turned him into to the jerk he is known as. This is not comfirmed, but its still a possiblity. Once the train came, we got on and we chit chat some more. But I made sure to stay extra quiet so they could talk to each other more. After a few minutes, me and Katsura arrived at our destination, and said our farewells to Makoto. I waved goodbye to Katsura as I walked off to head home.

2 hours after I get home, I walk into my room with and army helmet and camoflage jeans on. "At ease." I say to my stuffed animals who are also wearing army helmets. Dont ask where I got them. "Alright soldiers. Tommorrow's the big day. Makoto gets to be Katsura's boyfriend, Sekai kisses Makoto, etc. I can tolerate the first thing, but Sekai kissing Makoto is something we must avoid at all costs. Any ideas?" Silence.

"For the last time , were not killing anyone!" I say to my light blue teddy bear. "Okay, anymore ideas?...put your hand down, Sprinkles."

I turn towards my Green duck. "Whats that ?.." Silence. "..You know, that plan might be crazy enough to work, Quackington!" He falls off due to being too close to the edge of the shelf. "Great work today soldiers!" I throw my helmet off and lay on my bed, giggling to myself. "Gosh, im crazy." I laugh. "But my plan just might work. Tommorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, didnt have much time today to make it longer. But thanks for the posotive reviews so far, I appreciate it! As for the errors in the chapters, please be aware that each chapter is a one shot, but sometime in the future, I will go back and fix those errors, with that being said, thanks for reading!


	5. Plans Don't Always Go The Way You Expect

It's finally the day. I take a shower, put on my uniform, grab my backpack, and head to the train station. Once I got there, I saw Makoto and Katsura from around the corner. He must be confessing because I see Katsura with a shocked expression. Probably not the best time to walk up to them, but I'll do it anyway.

"Makoto! Katsura!" They both turn towards me as I run towards them. "Yuuko-Kun..good morning." Katsura says meekly. "Hey Yuuko.." Makoto adds. Speaking of Makoto, I turn towards him. "You're catching this train Makoto?" he nods. "Guess we're all on the same line then!" I say brightly. "Yes.. that is rather nice." Katsura says. Looks like the embarrassment is gone a little bit. "So, what were you two talking about?"

The moment I asked, they froze, looked at me, then looked at each other, and then instantly turned red. "Umm...Everything alright?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see our train coming. "Oh, there's the train!" I shout, both breaking Makoto and Katsura's frozen stances. Once the train arrived, I ran towards it and grabbed Makoto's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

"H-Hey, wait!" He responds, while Katsura follows behind us.

Today's train ride had to be the most awkward so far. It was silent at first, but I had to start a conversation. Whenever Makoto or Katsura looked at each other, they turned a dark shade of red and looked away from each other. Jeez, it was horrendous. At least it is over. Once we headed to our classes, I sat down next to Katsura. She had a troubled look on her face.

"Katsura-San..What's wrong?" I say with a caring tone. She looks toward me and sighs. "Itou-Kun...confessed to me." I tried my best to be surprised. "He did?!" She nods. "Jeez, he's taking it way too fast. What did you say?" There was a moment of silence before she responded.

"I...said yes." I smile at her. "Well, congrats." She looks back at her desk with a hint of red on her cheeks. "T-thank you.." Not too long after, the teacher came in, and class started.

Another easy lesson has passed, and it was about

break time. "Yuuko-Kun?" I turn towards Katsura. "Hm?" "Umm...the thing is, I was really interested in someone for a while.." I get where she is going with this. "And?"

"And...it was Itou. So..I want to thank you for introducing me to him." I smile and put a thumbs up. "Hey, it's no problem!" She smiles back at me, and we headed out for break time.

When the break was over, I headed back to class, and I saw Otome and her gang surrounding Katsura. "Not again..." I say as I facepalm. I walk over to my seat and sit in it. Katsura looks like she has seen her guardian angel, but Otome...was a different story. "Hey Katou! How's it going?" I say in a happy tone. She sneers at me before turning back to Katsura.

"Like I was saying, if you think you are above us, you are extremely wrong. And if you ever try to boss us around, I will-" "She kinda is." Otome turns her head to me. " What did you say?" She said in an angry voice. All I did was smile innocenty at her. " What did you say?!" She snaps. I'm starting to think she has anger issues. "Well, Katsura is the class rep. Which means she gets to make important choices along with the other class representatives. So, in a way. She is above you guys."

This where she loses it. She grabs me, and slams me into the wall, with her body almost pressing against mine. Otome has finally gotten the whole class' attention. "Yuuko-Kun!" Katsura yells in a worrisome tone. "Shut up!" Otome shoots to her before she stares right at me. "I'm about sick and tired of you..." Gotta think fast before I get hurt...Ah Ha!

"My my Katou, I didn't know you liked to play rough~" I say in a seductive tone. I can hear the class snicker behind us, while Katsura has a dumbfounded look on her face. Otome realizes how close she is to me, and backs up, with red covering her face. "W-What?! S-Shut up! Or else!" I smirk at her. "Or else what? You're gonna dribble around me or something?" The class is now laughing hysterically, and Katsura is quietly giggling. Otome retreats back to her seat out of embarrassment an so does her gang. I sit down next to Katsura again, who is still giggling. I wink at her as the teacher came in, and the laughter hushed.

Well, the day is over, and I need to hurry to the train station before Sekai gets there. Katsura has a meeting today, so I have to go alone. As I say goodbye to Katsura and start running towards the door, I hear what seems like a hundred compliments to me. "Dude, that was hilarious!" A boy says. "Never thought anyone would stick it to her like that, you're pretty cool!" A girl says. "Bro, that was amazing, I changed my mind about you!" Another boy says. I looked back and sticked out a thumbs up as I run out the class.

As I head towards the train station, I realized I was hungry, and looked around for some place where I could quickly eat. I look to my right, and see a Radish restaurant. The one where Sekai works. I consider going there for a second, until I realize that getting my food will take too long. So I go to a gas station a few miles up, and got a granola bar.

As I walked out I decided to text Makoto as I walked 'Hey Makoto, what's up?' In a few minutes he replies. 'Nothing much, just at the train station with Sekai.' I drop my phone, and I internally scream for a moment. In a rush I picked up my phone and I ran as fast as I can to the station. I think I ran so fast, that I think Sonic himself couldn't beat me.

In a matter of seconds, I'm there, and I can see and hear Makoto and Sekai talking. "I feel like I owe you an enormous debt." "An enormous one indeed. It is so enormous, you won't be able to pay me back in a lifetime!" OH GOD ITS ALMOST GONNA HAPPEN!

"But I'll definitely pay you back." "Really, you don't have to force yourself to." So close, yet, so far!

"Even if I'm forcing myself, definitely."

"Hmm...then what should I ask for?"

Almost there! "I'll do anything." "Well then..."

I see her starting to lean in on Makoto, WHAT DO I DO?!

"Think about it carefully. Look, the train's here, so next time whenever..."

It seems like time stops as she is about to press her lips against his.

No...NO...NOO!

I lung forward, and land face first in front of them. Sekai turns around before she gets the chance to kissed him, and looked at me with a surprised expression. So does Makoto. I shakily stand up to greet them. "H-hi guys...sorry, I think I tripped while I was running." That's when I felt liquid drip down my nose, and then..extreme pain. I think I busted my nose because of the impact of the fall.

"Yuuko! Are you okay!?" Sekai says as she puts my arm over her shoulder. "D-don't worry, I'm fine...I just need to get on this train.." I say as I try to smile at her. "Makoto, me and Yuuko are gonna go on the train, have fun with Katsura, okay?" He nods with a worrisome expression. Me and Sekai aboard the train and sat down. I pulled out the first aid kit my mom put in my backpack, while Sekai inspected my nose. "It's pretty bad..but I can make it better." She says as she grabs the first aid kit and starts working on my nose. "Just stay still Yuuko.." The plan did not go the way I expected it to.


	6. The Ride Home!

"And...Done!" Sekai says as she finishes wraping medical tape around my nose. "Just don't fall or touch it too much, and i'm pretty sure it will heal quickly." For some reason, crushing my nose didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I mean, it hurt ALOT, but not as much as I thought. Probably because I didn't break it. "Thanks Sekai!" I say as I smile gratefully at her. "Hey, it's no problem, just trying to help!"

For a few minutes we sat in silence, so, I guess it's time to start the second part of my plan...what?..Sure, it didn't go the way I expected it to, but that dosen't mean I can't keep going. "So, Katsura and Makoto are a thing now, huh?" She nods, but dosen't look my way. Is something bothering her? "He must be prettty lucky to be with a girl like Katsura. Smart, beautiful, kinda shy. It must be pretty nice. Sekai lowers her head even more. I probably shouldn't have said that. "Sekai, you okay?" She raises her head, looks at me, and quickly shakes the sad expression off her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Guess this is my time to ask... "Hey Sekai, can I ask a question?" She looks at me and nods again. "...Do you like Makoto?" She stiffens, goes wide eyed for a second, and then starts to laugh. "What are you talking about? I like him, but not in that way!" I stare deeply into her eyes. "You say it, but it seems that on the inside you really do. I notice how happy you are around him, and how you insisted on him calling you by your first name." She gets a confused and shocked look on her face. "How do you know that I asked him to? Besides, I only asked him to do that because I wanted to be close friends to him." Funny how she avoided my first statement

. "Also before I landed on the floor, you were suspiciously close to his face." She stays silent. I get closer to her and whisper in her ear. "A kiss, maybe?" She suddenly pulls back and has an awestruck look on her face. "W-WHAT?! How did you-?..I..um..." I smirk at her. "So you're not denying it?" She dosen't respond, but I can see her face heating up as her head is down.

"You tried to kiss him! You tried to kiss him!" I shout joyfully while bouncing in my seat. I was starting to draw some attention, so Sekai covered my mouth to prevent me from chanting any further. "Baka! Don't say it so loud!" She says as she removes her hand. I pout at her. "Why not? It's fun to embarass you!" "Baka!" She shouts once again as she sinked into her seat. "I only did it to tease him, since things were going so well with him and Katsura." My pouty face soon turns into a frown. "Sekai..please be honest..do you like him, or not?"

There is a few moments of silence between us before she responds. "No..He is just a really close friend of mine. Nothing more, nothing less." Jeez, I give up. It's clear she won't open up at this time, so I'll dismiss this conversation for now. "Okay.." My frown turns into a small smile. "Sorry for asking such weird questions." She smile as well. "It's fine, you were just curious."

We sat there in silence, smiling at each other, until I arrived at my stop. "Well, this is my stop!" She nods. "Yep. See you!" She holds out her hand for me to shake, but instead, I slide over and hug her before getting up and hopping of the train. Before I leave, I turn around and wave to her. She has a pretty surprised expression, and has hints of pink on her cheeks, but waves regardless. I turn around and start jogging home, to finally rest after such an eventful day.

I lay on my bead in my yellow pajamas, trying to sleep, when I suddenly hear my phone ring. I pick it up from the foot of my bed, as was greeted with the caller I.D. 'Makoto Itou'. Why would Makoto call me at this time? Isn't he with Katsura? Still, I awnser the call. "Hey Makoto. What's up?" Thats when he blasts my ear yelling in urgency.

"YUUKO! ARE YOU OKAY? IS IT STILL BLEEDING?!" Wow, I'm kinda surprised. I never thought Makoto would be so worried about me of all people, but, I did kinda sorta bust my nose infront of him. "Calm down, Makoto. I'm okay now. It should heal in a few days. Besides, aren't you having a date with Katsura right now?" He is silent for a few seconds before responding. "Y-yeah..How did you know?" "Katsura informed me. You are quite a lucky one." He chuckles for a few seconds. "Yeah. Anyway, just wanted to see how you were doing. Bye!"

"Wait a second!" I say before he gets to hang up. "What?" "I gotta give you some pointer!" I hear him sigh before he responds. "Okay...what are they?" "First." I start, "Make sure to do things that you guys both can enjoy, like going to a library or something." "Mhm.." I hear him say. "And, obviously, please don't be a pervert." His voice raises. "H-Hey! How do you know?!" I sigh audibly "Are you in a bookstore?" "Umm...yeah." He awnsers queitly" "Which part of the store are you on?" He stays silent for the next five seconds. "Just as I thought, you are on the erotic section. In front of Katsura too?" "Umm..." Jeez, he needs to get his act together.

"*sigh* I think my point is made. Just play nice and have fun, okay?" "Oka-WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN PLAY NICE?!" Oopsy! "Nothing, bye!" I hang up and lay on my bed. I finally get to relax after such an eventful day.

Author's note: Hey Guys! It's me! Sorry if the chapter was a little short, I just got back from my aunt's house because my grandmother who lived there recently died. But it's okay, I believe she is in a better place. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review! And don't be afraid to be critical, it will just help me improve.

\- Mizell


	7. Average Beginning, Extraordinary End!

I wake up, stretch and wipe the crust from my eyes. It's currently Wednesday, a day so pretty to the weekend. The thought of the weekend would usually excite me. But, I don't really have anything to be excited for this time. Atleast for now. I mean, I can probably hang with Makoto, Sekai and Katsura, but..I just..you know, miss my world. My family, my friends, my school, everything really. I mean, who could have possibly gotten here like me? I'm the only School Days fan among my friends and family.

Well, except for one. Mayu. Mayu Kimura. She is basically a bundle of sunshine, who's only desire is to make those around her happy. And while she can be annoying sometimes, she is still very dear to me, and I can never get enough of her irresistable smile. We were best friends since childhood, and we always go to the same schools since our parents are really close friends. I remember when we were little, we would go on adventures in my backyard, the pool, the park, the Zoo or wherever the world would take us.

Now that I think about it, I really do miss Mayu. No. I miss everyone. And as much as I want to help Makoto, Sekai, Katsura and the others, I kinda wanna go home. ...Sorry for getting off track like that! Anyways, Mayu is kinda a School Days fan as well. We watched the anime together, and saw some of the visual novel as well. Heck, I even got her to read a bit of the manga. So, is it possible she might be here as well?...As much as I want to believe it, I don't think that is very possible. But it's not impossible either. Guess I should keep an eye out, then.

Ending on that note, I prepare for the day and head out the door. As I walk to the train station, I start thinking about what I have achived so far, and when I think more about it, it's not that much. I mean, I stopped the kiss, and.. well, that's about it. I don't even know how Makoto and Katsura's date went. Hopefully good. But all I can do is hope.

[TRAIN STATION]

I arrive at the staion and is greeted with Katsura who has an unsettled expression on her face. Wonder what could it be. "Hey Katsura! Good morning." She meekly smiles at me before her unsettled expression returns. "What's wrong Katsura?" She stays silent for a few seconds before responding. "Y-Your nose.." Oh. To be honest, up until this point, I completely forgot about my nose. Don't ask how. I just did. But to ease her nerves, I smiled at her like it never even happened. "It's okay Katsura. It's not broken and should heal soon." Her expression relaxed a little bit and she sighed with relief. "Oh..good." "So, how did you and Makoto's date go?" She turned a shade of red for a few seconds before smiling at me. "It was good. I had fun." Y'know, I don't know how two measley pieces of advice made her date great, but I'm not complaining. But if I hear Sekai tell me a different story, me and Katsura are gonna have a problem.

"But..." Hm, what now? "He...tried to hold my hand." That's not very bad to be honest, but, hey. Whatcha gonna do? "Oh, I see. Want me to talk to him for you?" She shakes her head slowly. "No thank you..I don't want to cause any trouble.." I can see she has her doubt, so I smile reassuringly at her. "It will be fine, Katsura. And I promise not to be rude either!" She sighs before slightly smiling. "Okay..." Now that this topic is over, I have another question.

"Hey Katsura, one more thing?" She nods. "Can...I call you Kotonoha?" "EH?!" She goes wide eyed and jumps back in surprise. Bad idea, bad idea! "N-Nevermind! It's nothing! Ehehe..." "Wait, no! It's okay." She says speaking quickly. I shake my head. "No. It wasn't right for me to ask. Besides, Makoto dosen't call you by your first name yet, right?" She stays silent, but looks down. "Exactly. So nevermind." "No, it's okay Yuuko, I want you to. And I'm going to ask Makoto-Kun today on the train." I take a moment to think before responding. "Okay. Sure thing, Kotonoha." Soon, the train arrives, and we both get on. Kats-..Kotonoha fullfills her claim of asking Makoto to call her by her first name, and he does. Kotonoha gets to call Makoto by his first name as well. So, in a way, everybody wins!

[LUNCH TIME]

This day was pretty average so far, but not bad either. Nothing exciting so far, but nothing bad, and Otome and her gang hasn't bothered me and Kotonoha all day, so that's a plus! So, guess it's time to have lunch on the roof. I noticed I haven't been talking about lunch time recently, and for a good reason too...It's kinda boring. I already talked about what happened during the first lunch, the second one where Sekai was with us is basically the same lunch scene in the anime, just with me randomly inserted into it. Like watching the scene from the anime with a VR headset on. And, unfortunately, I did not make it to the third lunch.

Someone in my class was having trouble with the lesson, so the teacher asked me to help him understand it, since I was one of the smartest students in the class. This is what you get for being smart, kids. But, it's fine. You don't see the third lunch in the anime anyway. Ahem..off track again. Anyways, I open the door to the roof to see nobody there yet, so I just sit down and patiently wait. I close my eyes and relax as the gentle breeze hits my face. It does feel nice to have a quiet moment like this. But about 30 seconds later, I hear the door open, and I open my eyes. I see Sekai walking towards me.

"Hey." She says smiling. "Hey!" I scoot over to allow her to sit next to me. "Where's Makoto?" I ask. I thought he would be with her. "He's coming. Where's Katsura?" "She has some paperwork to do. I wanted to help, but she kept rejecting me. So, I guess it's you and me for now!" She stayed silent, but I can see her slightly smile. "How's your nose?" "It's getting better. Thanks to you!" I say as I grab her hands and hold them infront of my chest. "I really do appreciate it. Thank you." She turns a shade of red for a few seconds and sttutered when she spoke."Y-your welcome.." I cock my head to the side in 'confusion'.

"What are you turning red for?" She stays silent for a few seconds before awnsering. "It's just that..a boy never treats me the way you do. You hug me, hold my hand, and you don't feel the slightest bit embarrassed about it." Wow. I honestly didn't expect her to be that truthful. Still nice to hear though! "Well.." I start, "It's just my way of showing affection to others! And I guess that's one of the reasons I don't get embarrassed, I just my way of showing my emotions!" She nods and smiles. "You really are different than other boys, Yuuko. But.." She grabs my hands and holds them to her chest. A reverse operation! "I like you that way." Just then the door opened and Sekai immediately let go of my hands. Makoto and Kotonoha finally arrives at the roof, and we are allowed to offically start lunch.

[CITY STREETS]

Well, lunch today, again, a carbon copy of the scene from the anime. Why am I not surprised? Anyways, after I left the school and got off the train, I decided to restock my refrigerator and cabinets by going to a grocery store. But I think I spent a little too much. I'm gonna have to get a job soon so I can have money. I look to the right to once again see the Radish restaurant with a help wanted sign on the window. Well, that's definetly an option, but, I think I'll go tommorow. I continue walking down the street, but suddenly, I get hit from behind, and fell on the ground, spilling all my groceries. Luckily, I landed on my side, so I didn't damage my nose. "I-I'm sorry...I wasn't looking.." Wait a minute...that voice sounds so familiar. I turn around to see a girl with orange hair and eyes clutching her head with one hand, and reaching for spilled groceries with the other, and we soon lock eyes.

Oh my god...Mayu?


	8. Early Draft of Chap 7 (Mayu Is Here!)

Hey, guys, it's Mizell again! Unfortunately, I don't have the next chapter ready yet. But, what I do have, is an early version of chapter 7! This is version is quite radically different then the final version, Yuuko is a little more grumpy than usual, we don't really hear from Sekai, and, here is the cool part, we get a sneak peek at Mayu! Yep, Mayu was originally going to be introduced in chapter 7.

The reason why I changed it...is because showing off a character you don't know is there immediately after you talk about them feels..wrong. Anyways, I won't restrain you any longer, this is the early version of chapter 7! The beginning is kinda the same, so I'll put three '*'s when things start to change.

I get up and wipe the crust from my eyes. It's Thursday. Usually I would be really glad about this. A day so close to the weekend. But alas, there is nothing to be excited for. Nothing to do. No friends to be with, no family. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, no one else is in this world but me. I'm the only School Days fan among my friends or family. Well, except for Mayu. Mayu Kimura.

She has been my best friend for I don't know how long, and we would always go to the same school since our parents know each other. I remember back when we were children, we go on adventures in my backyard, the pool, the park, or whereever the world would take us. ...I miss Mayu. I miss my mom and dad. I miss my family and friends. ...Sorry, got off track for a minute.

Anyway, Mayu is kinda a School Days fan herself. We watched the anime together and watched a bit of the visual novel too. I even convinced her to read the manga with me.

(***) I wonder if she is here...you know what? That could be possible! Very possible! But I can't get too cocky yet. I have to look around for evidence that she is here. I get a piece of paper and a few pencils from my bag, and drew a picture of Mayu. Well atleast Mayu in anime form. Isn't my best work, but it would have to do for now. I bathe, put on my uniform, grabbed my backpack with the drawing of Mayu in it, and head out the door. I don't even give a crap about breakfast this time.

As I arrive the train station, I notice Katsura nor Makoto is here yet. I take this oppurtunity to look around for anyone who might have seen her. About 4 out of the 7 people I asked have seen her at one point. One man said that he did in fact see Mayu, he saw her running around the city in a school uniform crying. He said that he guided her to the station to get on the train to the school. That happened about 3 days ago. I bowed and thanked him before waiting for the train myself. I need to find Mayu. Whatever it takes. My thoughts are immediately put on hold as I notice someone walking towards me from behind. I turn around to see Katsura, with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Katsura. What's with the glum look?" She looks down before responding. "I..heard about your nose." "Oh." To be honest, with this whole Mayu thing going on, I completely forgot about my nose. Don't ask how, I just did. "Don't worry about it Katsura. I will get better. Besides, didn't you and Makoto go out yesterday?" She nods. "Did you have a good time? Was Makoto a pervert?" She slightly giggles at my statement and rose her head with a smile on her face. "Yes. I did have fun. but.." Hm? "Makoto tried to hold hands with me." Atleast it wasn't as bad as I expected. "Hm...Want me to talk to him for you?" She shakes her head. "No thank you, I don't want to cause any trouble." I sigh and looked at her with a warm smile. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. And I promise not to be rude either." She stays silent for a few seconds before she nods. "Okay.." The train pulled up, so me and Katsura boarded the train as it headed off.

While Katsura is quietly reading a novel, I take this time to think about what I can do about Mayu. If I do find her, can I convince her to help me avoid the tragic fate of Makoto, Sekai and Katsura? And if so, that can be really helpful. In fact, I have a theory, maybe If I can make sure nothing deadly happens here, me and Mayu can head back home. I don't know, just a theory. As soon as the train arrives to the school, I make a mad dash towards it, leaving Katsura who is walking. I make it to the entrance and run into the hallway. Its flooded with people, so I'm forced to push through, yelling "Sorry!" every five seconds. I make my way to the principal's office and I open the door.

"Um...excuse me sir.." The man at his desk looks up from his documents, to me. "Ah, the new student. How are you? How are you liking it so far?" "It's nice so far, really nice, but..I need to ask you something, sir." He looks at me with curiousity. "Am I the only new student?" "Oh, well just you and one more. Why?" Ah Ha! "Who is it and what class are they in?!" He jolts back from me raising my voice but relaxes a few moments later.

"Mayu Kimura in class 1-6." Bingo! "THANK YOU SIR!" I yell as I run out the door at full speed yelling "Mayu!" every 5 seconds. Hm. I feel a strange sense of Deja Vu. I run to class 1-6 as I yell her name one more time. But then out of the blue...BAM! I knock into someone. "Ow..." I clutched my head and felt a small bump. "I-Im sorry..I wasn't looking.." Wait a minute... I open my eyes and look at the person infront of me. Oh...My...God. "M-Mayu?"

She looks from the floor to my face and she looks at me for atleast 4 seconds before... "YUUKO!" She jumps up and tackles me with a hug, and I fall onto the floor again. "Ow, H-hey!" She ignores me as she tightens her grip and nuzzles her head into my shoulder. "Y-Yuuko, thank goodness, I'm not alone! Here is so confusing and scary and..I..*sniffle*..I.." Oh jeez, is she crying? She looks up at me with her glassy eyes, ready to cry. "Jeez Mayu, don't cry. I'm here, right?" She nods. "Okay then, so everything is under control. Alright?" "A-Alright.." She wipes her eyes and looks at me with a smile. "I'm just glad I'm not alone here." Me too, Mayu. Me too.

"Mayu, I think I have an explanation for all of this, so after class today, I will meet you by the door. Think you can handle that?" She nods triumphantly. "I'm ready for anything!" "You were just crying." She pouts at me. "That's only because I was happy to see you, dummy." I sigh. "Of course you were." I say as I russle her hair. "H-hey...ehehe.." Mayu was cute enough already, I didn't need to see her in anime form. She has the same changes as me, with the exception of her orange eyes and hair. In short, she looked absolutely adorable.

I start to walk off to class and I wave to Mayu. It was then I realized how many people saw our whole ordeal. So I tried to get class as soon as possible. As soon as I enter, I see..guess who..Katou and her gang. For Christ sake, don't they have lives? I sigh and walk over to them. I avoid any eye contact with Katou and sit in my seat. I could tell she was looking so I might as well say something. "Listen, I'm getting tired of you guys, and I don't really have any patience left. so can you please go back to your seat and keep your flappy mouth shut?" Before she gets to respnds, the teacher walks in and tells us to return to our seats. And so, she does. For some reason, I'm alot more cranky today, so I don't have that much patience. Probably because I didn't eat breakfast. Oh well.

As soon as class is over, I leave the classroom and head to 1-6. I see Mayu standing by the door waiting for me. "Yuuko!" she says as she hugs my arm again. "H-hey," I defend, "not in public!" I force her to let go of my arm, and lead her to the cafeteria. We both sit down. guess I should start explaining, but first.. "Hey Mayu.." "Hm? What is it?" I need to find out why she is here.

"What do you remember last before you got here?" She looks down and seems to be in thought, then raises her eyes to me ready to respond. "I remember trying to download a game for both of us to play together." Wait a minute.. "Mayu, what game was it?" "Ahh..." she thinks again. "School Days. I know you like and I kinda like it too, so I thought we could play it together!" she says showing me that bright smile that can only come from her. "Okay Mayu...bare with me..but..." She looks at me in concern. "What is it Yuuko?" I take a deep breath. "We're in School Days." She suddenly jumps back from her seat and lands on the floor.

"W-WHAT?! No way!" I nod at her. "It's true." Her worrisome expression soon turns into one of fright. "Yuuko..this isn't funny..cut it out.." I grab her shoulders to show her how serious I am. "I'm not kidding Mayu. I'm serious." "Oh.." It's not long before she returns to her regular cheery self. "So, what can we do about it?" "Well, remember those three characters from the show?" She nod. "Well, my theory is that if we can stop anything bad from happening between them, we can be sent home." "Hey, that can work!" She says excitedly, "But how can we find them?" "Already did. I'm friends with them. In fact, we're all supposed to have lunch on the roof." She has a determined look on her face. "Okay! Let's just hope this theory is r

Welp, that's about all I wrote until I re-did it. So, what do you think? Should I have kept this version, or did I make the right choice by re-doing this? Also, what do you think of Mayu so far? Leave your awnsers in the review section, until we meet again, see ya! ^_^


	9. First Encounter

I think back to when I was a child, especially a few weeks after my grandmother died. So, why was this so important to me? Well, the thing is, my parents weren't around me that much when I was little, so I would always be with my grandmother. She was caring, kind and understanding. Whenever I had to rant about things like School, homework or bullies, she would always be there to listen to me. She would take a plane from Japan to the U.S. just to be with me.

But, unfortunately, me and my parents were having fun one day until we got a call saying that my grandmother got into a serious car accident. I don't remember clearly what happened next. I just remember me crying hysterically and my parents panicking. That night, we flew to Japan to see her. We went to the hospital she was staying in, and it broke my heart when I saw her. She told me everything was going to be alright, but I knew it wasn't.

And around 2:00 AM that night, she died.

I remember sobbing on the floor, my parents tried to comfort me, but I pushed them away everytime. We ended up moving to Japan for the funeral, and to be near her grave. A few days after the funeral, I remember sitting near her grave while it was raining. I didn't know if it was the tears, or the rain that was hitting my face. I remember whimpering "P-please...come back..." Yet nothing happened. I stayed there, sobbing in the rain, until..

"Um..Excuse me.." I hear a voice. The voice of a girl. I turn around to see a girl about my age with orange hair and eyes. She was wearing a rain coat, and she was under an umbrella.

"Are you okay..?" I didn't awnser. I just looked away, and turned to my grandmother's grave again. A few moments later, I heard her sit next to me. I was skeptical at first, but I let it be. "So...Your loved one passed.." I quietly nod. "It hurts when a loved one passes away. Especially one you knew very well. Sometimes, when things like this happen. I feel like I wanna pass along with them. So I can be by their side again."

It was then when I started sobbing again. I was embarrassed that I was crying infront of a girl, but I couldn't help it. The tears just kept going like a waterfall. Then suddenly, I am pulled into a embrace. I turned to see who was hugging me, and alas, it was the girl. The warm hug felt nice in the cold rain. She started to stroke my hair as I sobbed into her shoulder. "But...that's no reason to be sad. I know it hurts at the beginning, but soon, you will be with them again, at least that's what I believe. Besides, would your loved one like to see you like this?" "N-no.." I managed to mutter.

"So, don't be upset. Everything's going to be okay." She then took out the flower she was keeping in her hair under the hoodie of her coat, and put it with the rest of the flowers on my grandmother's grave. I let go of her, and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. Then I realized. I didn't feel the rain anymore. I looked up to see that an umbrella was covering me. Both me and the girl. She looked at me with a warm smile as she said.. "Anyways..my name is Mayu! What's yours?" I manage to mutter out.. "M...My..."

"My name is Yuuko."

Hey guys! It's me again! This time with an extra short chapter. Basically how Yuuko and Mayu first met. And some of you may be thinking.. 'Did you get the grandmother dying idea from your same experience?' Well not really. I had this idea in my head for a while. A nice thought though! So yeah! What did you think of the short chapter today? Leave your thoughts in the review section! Until we meet again, bye!


	10. Childhood Friend Reunion!

I finally snap back into reality as I stare into the eyes of that girl I meet all so long ago. None of us are saying a word, so I put on a bright smile, ready to speak. "Hey Mayu! Long time no see, hu-" I am then immediately cut off as Mayu lunged at me, holding me in a tight hug. "Yuuko! Thank goodness I'm not here alone! It's so weird here, and everyone speaks Japanese, an-.." She stopped and just looked at me with a worrisome expression. "Yuuko..what happened to your nose?.."

"Oh.." I start as I gently rub my nose. "It's nothing. Really. I just fell down, and..." I stop to realize that Mayu was tearing up. Jeez, its not that serious. "Mayu..I promise, I'm oka-" I'm cut off as Mayu embraces me again, tears falling down her face. "I'm..just happy that I'm not here alone.." I gently smile at her. "Me too Mayu." We stay like that for a few seconds, until... "HEY! Get a room, you bozos!" yelled a man who was walking by. "Step off, jerk!" I yell back. Mayu was just sitting there, slightly blushing. We both pick up the scattered groceries, placed them in the bags, and started walking.

There were still some on the road, but I'm not risking getting ran over for a few cans. While we're still walking, I might as well as some questions. "So Mayu..why are you out in the city tonight?" "Hm? Well...ehehe...I...got lost." I smirk at her. "Really, Mayu?" "Hey! We're somewhere we have never been before! Atleast give me some credit!" She protested. "I was also sent here unaware Mayu, and I have learned where I live, so I don't think I can do that~" I say playfully. "That's because you're a fast learner.." I hear her mutter.

Okay, time to get serious. "Okay, better question. How did you get here?" After I asked, she was in a moment of thought before awnsering. "Well, I was just doing my own buisness on my computer, when a random pop up came up, it was about...um..what was it?..School Days! A pop up about School Days. Since we both enjoy it, I decided to click the pop up, and it took me to a download link." Just like me... "I clicked on the link and it downloaded and I clicked on it. Then nothing happened for a while. Then all of a sudden, everything went all white, then, Bam! I passed out. I woke up somewhere that wasn't my room."

Basically what she said next was what happened to me, she put on the uniform that was in the room, and some stranger guided her to the train to the school. She figured out everyone was speaking Japanesse, so she played along. Turns out she's in class 1-3, the same class as Makoto and Sekai! She hasn't been able to interact with them though. But earlier today, she heard someone mention my name, some with brown hair and a ponytail. Wonder who that could be. So, she then knew I was here. Soon, she left and headed out into the city where she got lost, and was running aimlessly, and then, the rest is history.

By the time she finished, we were already near my home. "Oh, there is the house I've been staying in!" She points across to the house that's across and a few houses down from mine. "Well, now that you found your house, I'll see you in the morning!" As I walk off towards my house, I feel her clutch my arm to keep me from moving. "What is it Mayu?" "Well...um..can I...stay with you?" Huh?! Why would she want to do that? Though I'm a little setback, I manage to keep my posture. "How come, Mayu?" "Well, uh...it's kinda scary being here all alone, and my parents aren't here either. You don't have to if you dont want me to-" "Okay!" I interupt. "You can stay!" She puts a bright smile on her face as she nearly tackles with a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll go get my stuff!"

With that, she runs off to her house to get her personal items, while I walk inside my home. I shower and put on my yellow pajamas. After that, I brewed some tea, sat down on my couch and relaxed. Moments laater, I hear a knock on my door, and I go to awnser it. Turns out it was Mayu with everything she needed. I invited her in, and I let her stay in my parents' room, since there was no guest room. After she changed into her pajamas, I figured it was about time to sleep.

"Well, since you're all settled in, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning!" I say as I walk towards my room when Mayu grabs my arm once again to stop me. "What do you need Mayu?" "Umm...Can you please sleep with me tonight?" HUH?! This time, I couldn't hold my posture, so I stumbled back a little. "What?! No way Mayu!" She pouts at me. "Why? We used to sleep together all the time when we were kids." "Yeah, but we were kids then! It's gonna be weird if we do it at our age!"

Mayu gives up as she frowns and puts her head down. "You..Your right. I shouldn't have asked for such a ridiculous favor..I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now." Darn..I feel bad now..Maybe just one night wouldn't hurt.. "Okay Mayu..You win. But only for one night, okay?" Her eyes immediately lit up again as she practically dragged me into the room. "Come on!" She said happily. I laid down on one side of the bed, and she laid on the other.

I was about to close my eyes, I feel Mayu embrace me, with her head snuggled into my chest. "Good night Yuuko.." I gently caress her hair as I smile. "Good night Mayu.." In a few more minutes, she was fast asleep.

Now, incase you're thinking, no. What just happened wasn't mean't romantically. You see, me and Mayu did have sleepovers alot as children, and one night, a storm hit. The thing is, Mayu was afraid of lightning and thunder when she was little, so she cried hysterically when we were tucked in. I tried everything to make her stop, but nothing worked. Well, then I brought her close and wrapped her in a hug, she instantly stopped crying, and was blushing a little bit too. Can't say I wasn't blushing either. In a few moments, she wrapped her arms around me as well, and we fell asleep hugging each other.

Apparently, when my mom went to check on us, she found us like that, and took a picture on with her phone. "It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She would say.

I was embarassed by the whole thing, but Mayu was another story. She actually made us sleep like that for the rest of the sleepovers we had. When I asked her why, she said it was just really soothing and calming, and...I would be lying if I didn't feel that way either. We stopped having sleepovers around middle school, and this is the first time we have done this in a while. I look back at Mayu who is cuddled in my chest. I smile once again as I drift off into slumber..

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was busy with school and junk. But now I'm back, and I'm going to try to post more frequently! In other news, I see people not very hopeful about Mayu, more about her being a girl, and God knows how many girls there are in School Days. But, I have two things to say. One, she is NOT a planned love interest at this time, so those of you hoping for Yuuko and Sekai can celebrate! Two, she will impact the story. I didn't just randomly put her in the story for the sake of it, she is actually pretty important. Why? Well I obviously won't say it now, but you'll see~

With that being said, thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review as well, they're like fuel to keep me going


	11. Feelings Are Still Alive!

I finally wake up and yawn. Boy, yesterday was quite eventful. Makoto And Kotonoha's date went well, Sekai looks like she's starting to like me more, and...Mayu. Mayu is here. But..where is she? I turn around to face to face with Mayu who was rubbing her eyes. "Yuuko...good morning.." I get up and stretch. "Good morning Mayu, we have to get ready for school." She sighs heavily before agreeing and getting up. "You can use the shower first." I say. She slightly smiles at me. "Thanks." She gets her uniform, a towel, and a washcloth, then goes into the bathroom. I take this moment to eat breakfast. After she got out, I showered and put my uniform on. We then walk out the door towards the train station.

We once again walk by the Radish restaurant. I do plan to try to get

a job there, since I'm pretty low on money. But, I have to check if Mayu is okay with it. Speaking of Mayu, I forgot to mention something. When me and Mayu were walking towards the house, I told her that we were in School Days, and that was why everything looked like anime, and why everyone spoke Japanese. She was really afraid, since she has seen what characters like Sekai and Kotonoha are capable of. But I promised her that I will never let them hurt her. She is a very dear friend of mine, after all. That calmed her down, and we continued until we go to my house. Oops, I was rambling again. Sorry! Anyways, I should prepare Mayu for talking to the characters, since she would no doubt be a little scared.

"Hey Mayu, we're about to meet up with Kotonoha. When we meet her, don't call her Kotonoha, but call her Katsura. Same with the others, call them by their family name, unless they ask you to call them by their first name. And most importantly, act natural. They aren't going to hurt you." She nods. "Okay, I'll try my best!" She says pumping her fist forward. I sigh at her. She can be so silly sometimes. Granted, I can be too. In a few seconds, we arrive at the station and walk towards Kotonoha. She looks at me and smiles. "Good morning, Yuuko-Kun." I wave at her. "Morning Kotonoha-San! I brought a friend with me this morning!" Mayu walks up from behind me and puts her hand out for Kotonoha to shake. "Hi! I'm Mayu! Mayu Kimura! It's a pleasure to meet you." Kotonoha shakes Mayu's hand. "Hello Mayu. I'm Kotonoha Katsura. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Okay, going well so far. "So, how did you and Yuuko meet?" Kotonoha asks. "We're childhood friends, but Mayu moved to this school a few days ago." I respond. "Oh, then you two must be close then. It must be nice." I shrug nonchalantly. "Yeah, it can be nice."

A few seconds later, the train arrives and we get on. It's then we meet up with Makoto. Me and Kotonoha both greets him, but Mayu stays silent...Oh no. Mayu has always hated Makoto, and she's not one for bottling up her feelings. I look towards her, and she has an angry look on her face, like she's about to burst. Oh please, don't let this end badly! "Anyways Makoto.." I start, "This is my friend Mayu Kimura." Makoto looks at Mayu and smiles, obviously unaware that she was angry. "Hello Kimura, it's nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Itou." She stays silent for a few seconds. "So, you're the Makoto Itou I have been hearing about?" She asks in a rather cold tone. Makoto nods. Mayu walks up to him and is merely inches away from his face. This can't be good. "The thing is.." She starts, "...You're even cuter in person!" "WHAT?!" Me, Kotonoha and Makoto yell at the same time. Makoto is blushing, Kotonoha looks mad, I'm just confused. I grab Mayu's arm and pull her away from them. "Excuse us for one moment!" Once we were a decent distance away from them, I let go of her arm and she rubs it. "Ow...What was that for?" "Why would you say something like that?!" She pouts at me. "I didn't want to be mean, so I thought of his only redeeming factor!" I deadpanned at her. "In front of his girlfriend?" "You didn't tell me that!" I sigh. "Okay..my bad." I say. "Just apologize to them, and everything will be okay." She nods and we walk back towards them. Kotonoha looks frustrated, and is glaring at Mayu. Mayu looks at Makoto first. "I apologize Itou, I was just thinking of something nice to say. Y'know, to make a good impression.." Makoto smiles. "Hey, it's okay. And you can call me Makoto." She smiles at him, then turns to Kotonoha and bows. "And I apologize if it seemed like I was flirting with your boyfriend. I hope we can still be friends." Kotonoha's glare softened and she sighed. "I apologize as well. I shouldn't of gotten so angry, it is unlike me to be so mad..and we can still be friends.." Kotonoha was starting to get shy again. Mayu noticed this and started to laugh. "Really Katsura, it's okay!" Kotonoha slightly smiles, and we continue to chat until we arrive at the school.

[Music: Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Soleanna New City]

Me, Kotonoha, Mayu And Makoto wander through the halls, looking for our classrooms. We arrive at Class 1-3 as Kotonoha and I wave goodbye to Mayu and Makoto as they enter the classroom. Kotonoha and I walked to our classroom, sat down in our seats. "So," I start, "How are things going with you and Makoto?" She looks down, but I could see her smile. "It's going good. I'm learning a lot about him, and it really is starting to seem like we really are lovers." I smiled at her. I'm glad things are going great so far between Kotonoha and Makoto. Just have to make sure it stays that way.

I look across the room to see Katou and her friends talking. I recall Mayu mentioning Katou saying something about me behind my back. Wonder what she's plotting...Welp, just gonna have to wait and see. As I was about to look away, One of Katou's friends,Kumi, if I recall, noticed me looking at them. She then poked Katou's shoulder and pointed at me. "What do you want, Kaito?" Katou says sourly. Might as well ask. "My friend mentioned you talking about me behind my back." She looks at Kotonoha with an angry look. "No, not her!" I defend. "But either way, you were talking about me, so what are you plotting?" She gets up from her seat, gets close to me, and stares me. She dosen't look angry, but she dosen't look close to happy either. I smirk at her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She suddenly pulls away, and turns her back to me. "...You'll see."

Just then, the teacher walked in, Katou walked back to her seat, quietly snickering. Whatever she's planning, it isn't good, and I'm worried.

[Music: Sonic Unleashed - Apotos Day]

After the second class, it was time for lunch. I thought this might be the perfect time to introduce Mayu to Sekai, since they couldn't talk because Mayu is on the left and a few rows down from her. This time, me and Kotonoha walked together to the roof, and we waited there. A few minutes later, Mayu and Makoto entered, but no Sekai. It then hit me. Somewhere in the show and visual novel, Sekai would go have lunch with her friends, to give Makoto and Kotonoha some alone time. I don't see the point of it now, since me and Mayu are still here, but whatever. We talked and ate, until I realized something. Sekai might not be with her friends.

If you follow a certain route in the visual novel, you find out Sekai isn't with her friends, but she's sitting all alone on a bench, looking at her phone with a picture of Makoto on it. Which means she was doing the charm on him. It's also revealed at the end of the manga...I think. I don't know, the ending is pretty vague. But all in all, I need to find out if she is somewhere else.

"Hey guys," They look at me. "I'm gonna go explore the school, I haven't really been looking around since I got here." They nod. I go to Mayu and whisper in her ear while Makoto and Kotonoha continue chatting. "Stay here and watch over them. Kay?" She nods and does a thumbs up. I get up, and walk down the stairs, trying to find Sekai. It took about 3 minutes until I found a group of girls sitting outside in the grass. Hikari, Namami and...Setsuna! I slap my head. I've completely forgotten about Setsuna! I feel so dumb. I walk over to them, and I get their attention by waving.

"Umm...Hi." Namami starts. Hikari starts speaking. "Who are yo-" "Hello Yuuko." Stunned, I turn to Setsuna who said my name. "How do you know?" I ask in confusion. She still has that stoic look on her face. "Sekai talks about you sometimes." Oh right, Sekai! "And you must be Setsuna. I'll call you Kiyoura for now though." She nods. She didn't even ask how I knew her name. "But speaking of Sekai, have you seen her?" Nanami and Hikari stare at me with confused expressions. Nanami finally speaks up. "She was here a few minutes ago, but then she said she was going to go see how her other friends were doing. Around 6 minutes ago." I left 3 minutes ago, so she couldn't be with Makoto and the others. I need to find her. "I see...thank you anyway, goodbye!" I say as I run off, leaving them confused of what just happened. I can't blame them. But I need to find Sekai.

I already checked in school, so now I'm running around the outside of it. Dang it, where is she?! As if God himself finally heard my question, I see her. She's sitting on a bench looking at her phone. I sneak around her to see what she's looking at, and I frown at what I discover. On her phone is a picture of Makoto, which means she still has a crush on him. I'm gonna have to do something about that, but now's not the time. I lean in towards Sekai from behind and I look at her phone again. "Is that Makoto?" I ask curiously. She jumps and jerks around to face me. I smile at her. "I heard you were eating with your friends, but I didn't see you, so I looked for you." She turns her surprised expression into a nervous smile. "Oh...ehehe...sorry for worrying you." "It's fine, don't worry about it!" I say cheerfully. I look back at her phone.

"Anyways, is that Makoto?" She starts to get nervous again. I decide to push her limits a little more. "In fact, I've heard if you put your crush as your wallpaper without them noticing for three weeks, so... You really do love him!" "No I don't!" Sekai argues. "Then explain the wallpaper!" I say. "U-uhh..." Sekai fails to come up with an excuse. "Sekai and Makoto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I shout childishly. "Yuuko, shut up, you Baka!" Sekai yells. I can stop, but this is way too much fun.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes th-" I then feel a sharp pain across my cheek. I look back at Sekai who has her fist balled up. "Shut up! I don't love Makoto! So just stop!" I frown and look down. "I-I'm sorry...I just...I'll leave you alone.." Sekai's cold glare disappears, and she looks down in shame. "Yuuko, I'm so sorry! I just lost control all of a sudden, please forgive me!" I look at her and slightly giggle, catching her off guard. "Jeez, stop it! I deserved it anyway!" "Yeah...but.." I hug her arm and snuggle into it, making her turn bright red. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" "I appreciate you caring about how you hurt me, but it's okay, I deserved it. I believe you now. Besides, I need someone to smack some sense into me when I go too far, right?" She quietly nods. "Then that's it." "B-But...can you let go of my arm?" "Hmm..." I ponder, "Nope!" I say as I squeeze her arm tighter. "Ah! Hey!" She wraps her other arm around my neck, breaks her other arm free, and noggies my head. "Hey, wait!" I shout defensively. Soon we start laughing hysterically at what just happened, enjoying each other's company.


	12. Betrayal

It's about time to leave, and go home. I and Kotonoha pack our things, and get ready to leave. "Are you ready?" She asks. "You can go Kotonoha. I''m going to meet someone." She seemed confused, but nods. She then leaves the classroom. So, why did I reject her? Well, the truth is, I'm planning on going home with Sekai. It is known that she sometimes goes on the same line as Makoto, Kotonoha and I sometimes, so I thought she wouldn't mind. I finally pick up my bags, and started walking to Class 1-3.

When I get there, I look through the door. I see some students left, but not Sekai. Of course Makoto left, he's going home with Kotonoha. But where could Sekai be? Oh. She might've gone with her friends. But another glance through the door completely wiped out that though. Nanami, Hikari And Setsuna are still there chatting. So, where could she be? I stopped looking through the door, and start walking through the hallway. I was soon lost in my thoughts.

But I was suddenly brought back to reality when I felt my head bump against somebody's chest. I stumble a bit because of the impact, but the person above me didn't move an inch. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." I say, looking down. "Hey, it's you!" Wait a minute, I recognize that voice. I look up to see Sawanaga Taisuke staring at me with awe. I remember how we met before, and he thought I was a girl, but I barely said anything because I dragged Makoto along with me. Literally.

"Oh, it's you Sawanaga-San." I say calmly. "Wait, how do you know my name?!" He asked surprised. I sigh. "Makoto talks about you sometimes." "Oh." There was this silence for a while, but I felt the urge to do something about it. "Anyways, I don't think we started off on the right foot. My name is Kaito Yuuko." I say as hold my hand out with a smile on my face. He smiles too, and shakes my hand. "Sawanaga Taisuke. But of course you know that already." I nod. But then I remembered. Taisuke is in the same class as Makoto and Sekai.

"Oh Sawanaga, have you seen Sekai anywhere?" He takes a moment to think before awnsering. "Last I saw her, she was dragging Makoto somewhere. It seems like he's been spending a lot of time around her as of late, like they're a couple or something." ... "So yeah, I saw them leaving together, don't know where they went though." I may be overthinking it, but I feel like something I going to go completely wrong. "Thank you Sawanaga-San. I'll see you around!" I say as I bow and walk off. I don't know what's going on, but I need to find them.

It's been a while since I have left the school, and I'm currently walking around, trying to find the two. As I walk, I notice a park nearby. That's when my blood ran cold. In the anime, Sekai takes Makoto to a park, so they could "practice" there. But, they are spotted by nosy children, and flees. I run into the park, and I look around until I spot a group of children playing.

"Hey kids!" I shout in their direction as they look at me. "Have you seen two teenagers with the same clothes as me?" Suddenly a girl with a red headband and black hair steps up. "The two that were about to kiss?" "Yes, Exactly! Where are they?" She shrugs. "We don't know. When they spotted us looking at them, they left." Damn it. "Oh..well thanks anyways." I say as I start walking away from the group, and exited the park. Okay, now this is really bad. Is Sekai cheating? Did Makoto force her to do it? I'M SO CONFUSED!

I take a moment to stop and sigh to calm myself down. Right. The next place they have to be is a karaoke bar. But, how am I going to find one? Another question, how am I going to find the right one? Well, they might've gone to the nearest one from the park, so I might have to ask. As a woman walks by, I tug her sleeve, and she looks in my direction. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you know the nearest karaoke bar from here?" She takes a moment to think. "Go straight, make a left turn, and two rights. You should then see the bar." I bow and thanked her before I started walking off in the direction she said to follow. I'm going to find you Sekai, whatever it takes.

I finally find the karaoke bar she was mentioning, and entered. I see man with a bushy mustache sitting at the front desk. I go up to him.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen two teenagers with the same attire as me? One has gold eyes and spiky hair and the other has blue eyes and a strain of hair popping out of their head." He looked at me with a suspicious look. "Why should I tell you? What if I didn't see anyone like that? That's none of your business."

I then put on my cutest face and pouted at him. "Pleaseee, sir! It's really important." He didn't budge. "Pretty pleaseee?~" He finally gave in and sighed. "Yes, I did see them. I gave them a private room, but they came out only after four minutes." I smile at him. "Thank you sir!" "Yeah, yeah." I then exit the karaoke bar, and sat down on the sidewalk.

Dang. They're not there either. Where could they possibly be-... Oh no. I instantly get up and made a mad dash across the street, passing the park. Soon, I pass the train station and arrived at the school, which was still open.

I ran through the hall and found the stairway up to the roof. Please. Don't let it be true. I slowly walk up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. After a few seconds. I'm facing the door. I reached for the knob and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. And hoped for the best. I opened the door, and I could not believe what I saw.

There was Makoto and Sekai. Laying on the bench. Sekai's top was off, but as soon as she saw me, she covered her exposed breast, Makoto just looked at me with fear. I felt like was going to collapse. Collapse and cry. "Y-Yuuko..It's not what it looks like.." Sekai states. Makoto still remains silent. Though I can feel streams of tears running down my face, I still manage to pull a smile, which catches them off guard.

"So," I start, "That's how it is, huh?" They remain silent. "Well...just don't say I didn't try to help." I knew they had no idea what I was talking about, but I didn't care. With that, I ran down the steps, trying to get out of this place. I heard them yelling my name, but I ignored them. Once I was out of the school, I ran, and ran, and ran, and never stopped running.

AN: Uh oh. That's bad. It seems that they will never learn, that their actions have consequences. Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? Leave your thoughts in the review box below! Until then, see you next time!


	13. Comfort

After I made a fair distance from the school, I slowed down and started to walk to the station.

...What just happened? Where did I go wrong? And Sekai..why would she do this? Things were going good between Makoto and Kotonoha, so why?

I can feel the tears starting to flow again, but I don't care anymore. I just want to go home. My real home. But knowing what I just saw, that probably won't happen. Because, I can't fix this mess. Because no matter what I do to prevent it, I can't. Because this world is full of sick and messed up people. And there is no changing that.

The thought of never going home makes the tears flow more and more. But again, I don't care. As I walk near the train station, I see a figure sitting down. The figure looked in my direction, got up, and ran towards me. I freaked out, so I backed away, but I soon realized the figure, was Mayu. She pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back. I really needed it. "Yuuko, where have you been?! I waited for an hour, and you weren't here! I got so scared! Why didn't yo-...Are...you okay?" Mayu noticed the tears flowing down my cheeks, and I wipe them away. She put her hands on my shoulders. She could tell I was hesitating to tell her. "Yuuko, you're my best friend, and it genuinely hurts me to see you this way. So please tell me." I opened my mouth, and could only mutter a few words. "Makoto..Sekai...They..T-They.." It only took those words for Mayu to understand the situation. "Oh.." We sat in silence until the train arrived.

We got on, and we once again sat in silence on the way home. We got off and walked to the house. We enter the house and sat down on the couch.

"Mayu..." She looks towards me. "Hm?" "..Do you ever think we will be able to go home?" She looks down and frowns. "I...don't know."

I sniffle a little. I may never see my family or friends again. I always thought about how being in an anime would be really cool, but it's not. I want to go home. I just...want..to go home.. Before I know it, I'm crying again. I can't take this agony in my heart. I just want to die. Call me pathetic and weak, but you don't know how it feels. Being seperated from your family and friends forever, not being able even contact them, or speak with them. It's horrible. Absolutely horrible.

As I continue crying, I feel Mayu wrap her arms around me in a comforting way. "Listen, we still have a chance of going home, there is still a possibility that there is another way to get home. And even if we can't, we still have each other. And you're the most determined person I know. You never give up on anything. So don't give up now."

Though I start feeling more determined and hopeful, I continue to sob. Mayu puts one hand on my head, and stroked my hair. "So, don't be upset. Everything's going to be okay." My eyes widen for a second, before I cry even harder. Something about what she said feels so familiar.

I can feel her kiss me forehead, and snuggled her head into my shoulder. Heh. I really am nothing without someone like her, aren't I?

So, that's it for today! Sorry that it was so short, I'm quite busy today. Anyways, question for today's chapter! What did was familiar about what Mayu said? Hint: It's in one of the previous chapters!

Anyways, that's all I have for now! Leave your thoughts in the review section below! Until we meet again, bye!


	14. News Update!

Hey guys, it's me again! Unfortunately, I don't have a new chapter ready yet, but I do have some news! I'm planning on doing two other stories on two other harem shows. Sora No Otoshimono/Heaven's Lost Property and Rosario Vampire. They will both introduce original characters that I have had in my head for a while (They're boys, don't worry.) and because of them, the story might change. Imagine a retelling of both stories, but with a new character in the mix, which can drastically change it.

In other news, I'm introducing a new character in this story. A boy to be exact. He will play a much bigger role, for he knows the reason why Yuuko and Mayu is there. What does he do? I can't say yet. Just stay tuned!

I would also appreciate it if you leave a review explaining how you feel about the story so far! It can be positive or negative, I just want to know if people are still interested!

Well, that's all for now. See you later!


	15. A Familiar Face!

I open my eyes, and the bright light from my lamp shines into my eyes. My alarm continues beeping, so I reach to turn it off. This ends with me falling off the bed. Now fully awake, I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I enter the bathroom to see Mayu brushing her teeth already. She looks at me and spits out the toothpaste. "Good Morning! Feeling any better?" I nod and smile at her. "Much better. Thanks Mayu." She flashes the cute smile that everyone knows her for. "That's what friends are for!"

She walks out of the bathroom to let me brush my teeth. Once I finished, I showered, put on my deodorant, and changed into my uniform. Me and Mayu sat down to eat breakfast, when I suddenly got a call on my phone from an unknown number. Like any logical person would do in the situation, I hung up. BUT THE THE NUMBER KEPT CALLING. By the third time, I got fed up and awnsered. "What is it?!" I yell at the phone.

On the other side, I hear a boy, about the same age as me, respond in a calm voice, "Hello Kaito. How are you enjoying your stay so far?" Obviously, I was confused as hell. "Who are you, and how do you know my name? And what are you talking about?" Mayu, on the other side of the table, looked at me with a worried look. "Your stay in the School Days world, of course."

I stood up so quick, that I nearly knocked the whole table over, Mayu included. "How do you know? Who are you?!" He once again talked in a calm manner. "Meet me in the cafeteria during break time. I will explain everything there." And with that, he hung up. "What was that about?" A concerned Mayu asked. "Someone knows we've been teleported to this world. And he wants to met with us during break time." Her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh! Well maybe he can help us!" "Yeah, probably." The suddenly, Mayu jumps from her chair, grabs our backpacks, and pulled me out the door. "Hey, wait!" "Come on! We might miss the train!"

As we run to the station, I think about how in a way, I've gotten used to this place. Weather it's the friendly baker across the street, or the the women with the baby that always passes by, it always feels so calm, and relaxing. But Sakakino Academy is an entirely different story. It's chaotic, heartbreaking, and overall a pretty crazy place. But, crazy can be good sometimes. Just not as of late.

"Hi Katsura-san!" My thoughts are put on hold as Mayu shouts to Kotonoha who is a few feet away from us. "Yuuko-Kun, Mayu-san. Good morning." Wait, Kotonoha dosen't know about the incident with Makoto and Sekai. This may come in handy.

"..Yuuko-Kun?" I turn to Kotonoha. "Oh, sorry! Hi Kotonoha.." She looks as if I had broke her heart, looking to the ground. "Jeez, I'm sorry Kotonoha, I'm just thinking about something right now." "Oh..okay." Soon the train arrives, and we get on.

Then, I see him. Makoto Itou. Staring at me with fear in his eyes, his eyes quickly going t Kotonoha and back to me. I know what he is afraid of. I open my mouth. "Hey Makoto! Good morning!" I say with a smile on my face. He is obviously taken a back, so he dosen't respond.

Kotonoha walks up to him. "Makoto-Kun, good morning." "Ah. Kotonoha, good morning." Kotonoha beams happily as she talks to him, but Makoto just seems nervous. I can't really blame him. He is on the same train with someone who saw him cheat on his girlfriend. Mayu comes up from behind me, and whispers into my ear. "Are you going to tell Katsura." I smirked. "Oh, she's gonna know, but I'm not the one who is going to tell her." I eyed Makoto, and Mayu instantly knew where I was going with this.

Soon we arrive at the school. We continue walking as a group, but while Kotonoha and Mayu were talking, Makoto went next to me. "Why...didn't you tell her?" I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad. But...Sekai was the one who suggested it to you, right?" He nodded. "Even though things were good between you and Kotonoha?" "Yeah.." Wow. I really underestimated Sekai, didn't I? I really was foolish to think I did enough.

"But don't think that means you're off the hook, Makoto!" I say, frustrated. "If things were going fine, why did you accept?" He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I..don't know..But we were just practicin-"

"You were cheating, Makoto." I turn around to make sure Kotonoha didn't hear. Thankfully, she didn't. "You finally got the girl of your dreams, and you're just going to throw her away? Like a piece of trash?" Makoto looks down in shame. "You're right. I've been a horrible person and boyfriend. I have a little sister who looks up to me for God's sake! I'm a monster."

I sigh as I put my hand on his shoulder. "But I am willing to forgive you, and I won't tell Kotonoha." His eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, really?!" "Yeah, because you are going to tell her." He stopped walking for a second, and looked at me like I was insane. "Are you kidding? She will never forgive me!" I shake my head back and forth. "Poor Makoto. You might not know this, but Kotonoha is quite a forgiving person when it comes to you Makoto. Sekai...probably not so much. Speaking of Sekai, tell her to do the same."

He gulped and nodded. "Okay, I will." I then grab his ear, and pulled his head down to my level. "And don't chicken out, Makoto! Because I will be there watching, and if you don't.." I clamped down harder on his ear and twisted it. "Get it?" "Yes, just let go of my ear! Ow!" I finally let go of his ear, and he rubbed it as he winced. "That hurt alot.." "I can get pretty tough when I'm serious. So don't try me Makoto." he nodded as me and him parted ways, going to our seperate classrooms. "I hope you know what you're doing, Yuuko." Yeah. I hope so too.

Kotonoha and I enter our classroom, and sat down in our seats. While Kotonoha quietly read her novel, I put my head down, and tried to get a little rest. I hardly fell asleep last night because of whole incident that happened earlier that day. While I was really upset before, I'm just frustrated now. But as far as I know, I can't go back and change the past. "Hello students. Lets begin our lesson for today." As I hear the teacher's voice I raise my head. I manage to catch Katou and her friends staring at me. When they turned around, they started snickering about something.

Hm. Something is defintely up.

Class ends, and I sigh with relief. Class is starting to get pretty boring. Since I already learned what they were teaching, all I did was look across the room and looked out the window. When the teacher caught me, he got pretty mad, saying: "Okay, if you have the time to look out the window, then awnser this question!" Of course, I awnsered the question flawlessly, and he was absolutely shocked. It was pretty funny, and he left me alone after that. I even heard people saying that I'm possibly smarter than Kotonoha, but, that is not the thing. It's just that I have learned those things a hundred times already, so I have gotten used to them.

Anyways, it's time to meet with that mysterious stranger that called me earlier. This might be intersting. I grabbed my backpack, and walked out into the hallway. I went to class 1-3, and opened the door, I looked across the room and spotted Mayu. I waved for her to come and she got up and walked to me. I looked at the top row and spotted Makoto and Sekai. Makoto waved, but Sekai just stared at me and frowned. I scowled at her and walked out of the classroom. Mayu exited the room and walked next to me.

"Where are we meeting him again?" She asks. "In the cafeteria. Hopefully, he can awnser some questions, and he probably knows the way home." She nods confidently, and we reach the cafeteria. While there a some students, I see a boy sitting alone and using a laptop. One that is far ahead of the time period School Days is set in. He spots us, and waves for us to come. He looks..very familiar. No way, he's one of the kids from our school! He is one of the socially awkward kids, and spends his time alone, doing things on his computer. But I never thought much of him.

He shakes our hands and motions us to sit down. We sit down, and this where I start analyzing his face. He had blue dyed hair, and hazel eyes in real life. But the dyed hair now looks natural in this world. His hair and eye color aside, he looked like one of your average anime characters. He started to speak.

"Kaito, Kimura. Nice to meet you in person. Aalim Reo, but call me Reo." We nod and he continues."I bet you two are wondering, what you are doing here, in this strange, and dangerous world, and well..It's a pretty weird explaination." He began explaining.

"I once fell upon School Days. It was...something, but I was more interested into the inner works. I like to see the insides of visual novels, to see what makes them work. And I fell upon something strange. There was a folder named characters. A file named after each character. An Ai file to be exact. The thing is, it wasn't an Adobe Illustrator file either."

"You mean Artificial Intellegence?" We both turned to Mayu, who had spoken.

"Yes..Exactly. But the thing is, no such file exists as of now, and this is 2005-2010 we are talking about. Obviously, I clicked one of the files, but the computer crashed. I thought this was a huge discovery, something beyond this world, a whole new world behind a screen and a few files, can you believe it? Anyways, I wanted to do an experiment, to test out the capablities. And..well, I entered the names of the two biggest School Days fans I knew. So I inputed the two of you into Ai files, and for some reason, it sent you messages. Something about the premium School Days experience. How it was able to do that was beyond me, but hey. It did what if have to did. Any questions so far?"

"Umm..yeah actually." I start. "How did you bring your computer here, and what are you doing on it?" This guy has gave us great information so far, so this should be good.

"Well, what I was doing on the computer leads into the next part of the situation. When both of you were in, I started a new game in School Days, and it was almost completely different. It gave me a choice of characters to monitor. Sekai, Makoto, Setsuna, Otome, you two, and more! But of course I observed you two the most. It gave me the ability to go into the future, atleast a litte bit. But I could not rewind. Because, if I do, it will probably make you two characters of the actual School Days world, and unable to go home. I can't reset either, because it will cause the same effect. As for my laptop, I installed School Days HQ on my home computer and put your file names, as well as mine. Before I left, I help onto my laptop, and when I got here, I still had it."

Wow..That is alot to take in. Artificial Intellegence, The ability to fast forward into the future, it's insane! But my thoughts are interrupted by Mayu who asked a question herself.

"Wait, if you could see into the future, why didn't you warn us about Makoto and Sekai?"

"I had to search for your phone number, you know. I asked your friends in class, and they gave them to me. They were pretty skeptical though. So I told them that we were doing a project together, and you two were sick. But by the time I got back, It was too late. It turns out one day in our world, is about five days in the School Days world. So no one is really looking for you yet."

Time for the last major question. "Okay, but how can we get home?" He takes a deep breath, and starts explaining. "My best guess is to get a good ending by episode 6, and it might send us home. But again, this is a guess."

Due to what happened recently, that might be a challenge. I get up and look at the time. It is almost time to go back to class. "Wow. Thanks for the info! You're not so bad Reo!" Mayu nods in agreement. "Thanks guys. And be careful! You need to get a good ending." I nod and put a thumbs up, as Mayu and I exit the cafeteria, and retreated to our rooms.


	16. Confession!

After our second class for the day, Kotonoha and I prepare to leave and meet up with Makoto, Sekai, and Mayu for lunch. Well, atleast she is. Once the confessions are out, I'm gonna leave and get sometime for myself. I really need it after what just happened.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods, and we leave the classroom together.

We walk to class 1-3, and I look through the door. When I spot them, I wave for them to come over.

Mayu walks towards us immediately. Makoto hesisitates for a second, but walks towards us as well. But Sekai, she just sat there for what seemed like an eternity with that frown on her face.

But, I don't care. Can't afford to anymore.

Finally, she gets up and walks toward us, and we proceed to head to the staircase leading to the roof.

Makoto, Mayu and Kotonoha chated along the way, but I could tell Makoto was nervous.

I was ahead of everyone, but Sekai, who was lagging behind, quickened her pace to catch up with me. Soon, she right besides me.

"So..everything fine..?"

"What do you think?" I say blankly, walking faster. She once again goes faster to catch up with me.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but It was just practice, I swea-"

"Oh really? Practice. For what exactly? Stealing? If so, you're doing great."

Before she had the chance to defend herself, I stopped in my tracks, which confused her.

"I'm going to put this in a way that's easy to understand. I don't want anything to do with you, _Sajonji_. Once the confession is out, I don't want to see your face again, do I make myself clear?"

With that, I rushed to the staircase and climbed it, leaving a sniffling Sekai behind. But..why do I kinda feel bad? I did the right thing..right?

Anyways, once we all make it to the roof at sat down, I slid over to Makoto and whispered in his ear. "Now, Makoto." He audibly gulped, and faced Kotonoha.

"Hey Kotonoha?.." She looked at him and smiled. "What is it, Makoto-Kun?"

"Well..I have a confession to make.." Kotonoha's smile slowly faded. "What is it..?"

"M-Me and Sekai...We were pra-...No. We would almost have had sex if Yuuko didn't spot us. I cheated on you."

Kotonoha's eyes were wide, and her mouth gaped.

"I'm so sorry! I've been a horrible boyfriend!" At this point, Makoto is on his knees. "You don't have to forgive me, you can break up with me if you want to, just know how sorry I am!"

Kotonoha stayed silent, but kneeled down to face Itou, and he looked down. He expected a slap, or to be yelled at, or both. But nothing happened.

Instead Kotonoha patted his head, which caught everyone, except for me, off guard.

"No, it's my fault Makoto-Kun. I knew you had urges, but I held back. But I won't anymore. I'll try to be a better girlfriend for you. It should be me who is apologizing."

Makoto stood absolutely still, trying to comprehend what was happening. While he was, Kotonoha turned to Sekai.

Her calm and comforting expression turned into one of anger.

"But Sajonji-San, what you did was unacceptable. If you hadn't have seduced him, none of this would happen. I thought you were my friend, but it seems I was wrong. I want you to stay away from Makoto-Kun."

Sekai was sobbing by this point, only managing to whimper, "I'm sorry.." But I knew it wasn't Kotonoha she was saying sorry to.

But then, I did something unbelieveable.

"Kotonoha, stop! Sekai was just trying to help Makoto to be more comfortable around you! Yes, in a terrible way, but isn't fair that she only takes the blame, because Makoto also agreed. He wasn't seduced, he made a choice! So please don't be unfair.."

Kotonoha, Makoto, and especially Sekai, were confused about why I would say that. And to be honest..I don't know why either.

"...Sajonji-San, is this true?"

Sekai nods, and Kotonoha takes a deep breath. "I don't appreciate what you have done..but I am willing to forgive you."

Sekai wipes the tears from her eyes and weakly smiles. "Thanks, Katsura."

I sigh, and quietly walked to the door. Mayu spotted me though. "Where are you going, Yuuko?"

"Just going to go around and relax. I'm not really hungry.." She nods, and I walk down the stairs.

I go to where I found Sekai on her phone last time, and sat on the bench. I took this moment to reflect on what just happened.

Why did I defend Sekai? And why do I still call her Sekai instead of Sajonji? Is it so I can get a good ending, or do I...No! I don't know what I'm saying!

But my thoughts are interrupted when I notice someone sit next to me.

And, it's Sekai.

"...Why did you stand up for me? I know I was in the wrong..so why?"

I crossed my arms and turned away. "Don't get the wrong idea! I was just stating it was unfair that She only blamed you!"

She smiled brightly and put her hands on her cheeks. "Awww! You care about me!~"

My eyes quickly widen as nearly fall off the bench. "W-WHAT?! Where did you get that idea?!"

"If it's not true, then why are you blushing?"

I finally adknowledge that my cheeks were glowing red. "It's just an instinct!" Sekai giggles at me. "Yeah, yeah!"

But Sekai's playful nature temporarily goes on a halt. "I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know you cared so much about Kotonoha. I never knew I would hurt you so much. You don't have to forgive me, I'm just sorry."

I sigh and faced her once again. "You really messed up with what you did, Sekai."

"I know.."

"But..." I continue, "...I'll forgive you. Just please don't let it happen again."

Within milliseconds, Sekai pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wah! Okay, just stop squeezing me! I'm gonna pop!"

She finally realizes she was about the squeeze the life out of me, and left go of me. "Oh, sorry! Ehehe.."

Heh. I guess...

I really do care.


	17. Got The Job!

[Haramihama - Sunset]

"Yuuko, where are we going again?"

Mayu and I walk down the sidewalk as we slowly pass by the sandy beach. We are slowly running out of money, and we need to get a job quick. So, I thought Radish might be the place.

"You know that resturant where Sekai works, and where Setsuna takes her place for a little while?"

"Oh, you mean Radish?"

I nod. "Yep! Hopefully we can work there part-time and get some money!"

Mayu smirks at me. "Or is it that Sekai works there?"

"Well..that too! Besides, that's the only resturant in the School Days Universe I know."

"Yeah, true."

After a minute or two of more walking, we make it to the resturant, and I notice the same help wanted sign was on the door as I opened it.

"Welcome!" Says a cheerful girl with squid ring styled hair who walks up to us. Wait a minute...

"Oh it's you!" I let out a little surprised.

"Oh. You're the guy who was looking for Sekai. What was your name again?"

"Kaito Yuuko! It's nice to meet you!" I say while holding my hand out for her to shake.

She seemed skeptical, but shook my hand, anyways. "Kuroda Hikari, and same! Oh! Would you like me to get a table for you and your girlfriend?"

"H-Huh? Oh, no! She's not my girlfriend, She's Mayu, a friend!"

But Kuroda grabs us and pulls us to a table! "Come on, don't be so shy!~ You and your girlfriend are gonna have a good time here!"

She forces us to sit down to a table, and takes out a notepad. "So, what will you two be having?

I look at Mayu with a worried look but she just shrugs.

"Sigh...Surprise us." I say, finally giving up on any chance of us getting away.

"Coming right up!" Kuroda says cheerfully as she walks away. Mayu tugs on my sleeve.

"Yuuko..What about the job? We are short on money after all." I smile brightly and pat her head.

"I know, but hey! We haven't gone out like this in a while, so lets have some fun!"

She starts to smile as well. "Well, Okay! I wonder what Kuroda-San's going to bring us."

"Yeah, I hope it's something good."

After a few minutes of waiting, Kuroda comes back with something on a plate.

"Ta-Da! A Sundae!" She says putting the sundae on the table.

"Wow!" Me and Mayu say at the same time, gawking at the sundae. But then... we noticed something.

It was one sundae. With two spoons.

"Umm...Kuroda..Shouldn't we get seperate sundaes?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, that is a Lover's Sundae! You get one sundae with two spoons, and you feed it to each other!"

Okay, Kuroda has lost her mind. If she thinks I'm doing this, she has another thing coming!

Kuroda notices my bewildered expression and smiles teasingly. "Aw, don't be so uptight Kaito! Besides, your girlfriend is waiting."

I look towards Mayu, and saw her with her mouth open and her eyes closed, with hints of red on her cheeks. I knew what she was waiting for.

I take a deep breath, grab the spoon, and scooped up a part of the sundae.

I turn towards her, and slowly put the spoon in her mouth, which caused her face to become more red.

After a while, she opened her eyes and gives a big smile as her eyes sparkle. "SO GOOD!"

She picks up the other spoon, scoops the sundae, and places is it in my mouth without warning. "Yuuko, you have to try this!"

After a few seconds, I can feel my cheeks go red, and my eyes water "Oh, oh my God! It's so good!

"I know right?!"

Kuroda folds her arms and smiles. "Yep, and you need to finish it!"

I was about to protest, but Mayu held the spoon up to my face, blushing and smiling. "Come on, open wide!"

Oh boy..Might as well go with this.

After minutes of eating the sundae, we finished, and paid for it. Which brought us back to the main subject. "Hey Kuroda!" I call out to her as she was cleaning a table.

"We saw a help wanted sign here, and we wondered if we could try to get the job."

She stopped cleaning and pondered for a second. "Hm...You're gonna have to talk to the manager about that. Want me to get her?"

I nod, and once she finishes cleaning the table, she goes to the back of the store, and a few minutes later, she and the manager came out.

Mayu and I stood up to greet her. And she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Sajonji Youko, the manager of this establishment. It is nice to meet you." Oh yeah, Sekai's mom! I completely forgot about her!

Though she dosen't appear much in any version of School Days, I believe she is one of the main characters in Summer Days/Shiny Days.

I finally shake her hand. "Kaito Yuuko. It is nice to meet you as well." She stiffens her laughter, and I think I know why. Our names are shockingly similar in both pronounciation and spelling, and I think she realized this.

She then goes to Mayu, and shakes her hand. "Kimura Mayu! Nice to meet you!"

With introductions out of the way, she takes us to the outside part of the resturant at sits down with us.

"So, looking for a job here? Think you got what it takes?"

We both nod.

"Well," She continues, "I have no problem with that! You two seem to have what it takes, but I need you to sign forms."

She then walks back inside, and a few minutes later, comes out with two forms to sign. "You can sign at home, at wait until tommorow to tell you weather I hired you or not, or you can wait here, and we can do it all today."

Mayu and I look at each other before saying at the same time, "Today, please."

She hands us the forms, and for the next thirty minutes, we sign the forms and turned them in to her.

Then for the next ten minutes, she reviewed them. It is a very painful and boring process. But she finally comes out and sits down again.

"Well, I'll say you two are pretty suitable for the job, but there is one problem. There are no boys working at Radish, but I waited until now so I could offer you something. Come."

She then leads us to a closet in the back of the store and opened the door. Inside were various uniforms and costumes, but she pulled out one specific one. A butler suit with a tail, and a pair of cat ears. ..Wait a minute..(#2)

Youko then speaks. "This is the only men uniform I could find. We wanted to attract more female costumers by allowing males to work her, but that was an abandoned idea. Now, it can be possible."

I grab the uniform, and took a good look at it before sighing.

"Privacy, please?"

Youko and Mayu then leaves me in the closet to change, waiting by a table. I then changed into the butler suit, attached the tail and ears, and walked out of the closet to the table.

"So..How does it look?"

Mayu was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh, you looks so cute!" Youko nods in approval.

"So, now we know how you look in it. And, now..can you put on one of outfits in there?" She points at Mayu, and guides her back to the closet.

I sit back at the table, and waited.

A while later, Mayu walked out, and I couldn't believe it was the same person.

She was wearing a pink cat outfit with a short pink skirt, long stockings, and a big red bow on the back.

"Am I...cute?"

That question completely caught me of guard, so I looked away blushing, only able to mutter "Y-yeah.."

She heard me, and smiled. "Good."

Youko then tells us to change back into our normal clothes. Afterwards, she gave us her final thoughts.

"Okay, should I decide to let you two work here..?" We wait in anticipation.

"Well, the thing is.." Oh no..

"You start monday! You're hired!"

Mayu jumps into the air and holds me in a tight hug. "We did it, we did it, we did it!"

"I know, I know, I know!"

Youko smiles at us celebrating, and gives us our clothes back. "You can keep these."

We start to walk out the door, and we thank Youko for giving us the job. She waved at us, as we continued down the sidewalk.

"Well!" Mayu starts, "Today was fun!"

I nod. "Yeah, and we got jobs!"

"That wasn't the only good part.."

I turn to her in confusion. "Huh?"

"When we fed each other.." Oh..I understand now. "O-Oh, I see."

Mayu then hugs my arm without warning! "I hope we can do it again sometime.."

"W-WHAT?!" I quickly pull her off my arm, and tried to comprehend what she just said.

She stared at me for a second before laughing.

"Jeez, Yuuko. I was kidding! You're so cute when you're flustered!"

I could already feel my face heat up again. "You're too much for me, Mayu.."

"I know that."

With that over, we continue down the sidewalk into the city.


	18. SnO: Angeloids and a Sword' is out!

Hey guys, awesome news! My new story, _Sora No Otoshimono: Angeloids and Swords_ is finally out!

Let me give you the basics of the story!

Long ago, Blasian boy, James Akio, was presumably abandoned by his parents, and was adopted by a caring japanese couple. But years later, when Angeloids, and a very special sword enters the picture, the lives of James, Tomoki, Sohara, and the rest of the bunch gets turned upside down. And when new secrets are revealed, James thinks that maybe, just maybe, this all has something to do with his parents' sudden disappearence.

Is he right? Is he wrong? Find out in this new take on a classic tale.

 **Make sure to read, and leave a review on the story! See you guys later!**


	19. Continue, Cancel, or Reboot?

Hey guys, it's me again. And..well..I don't know what to do.

So, I really need you guys to tell me what I should do.

I feel like the story is going nowhere. I already know what happens during each part, and what happens in the climax, but, until the climax happens, I feel like nothing happens.

My next problem is Mayu. Not her for being in the story, more so her personality. Because, it's starting to feel like she's a carbon copy of Yuuko. Always happy and supportive.

I wish I could go back, and change her character into something else, or remove her entirely.

Next is character protrayal. While I feel like I have mastered some characters by now, I feel like in past chapters, I didn't do some characters justice. Such as Otome. I made her be protrayed like an angry maniac, when she is so much more. I also feel like I can protray characters so much better now, but I don't want to redo whole chapters.

I also feel like I butchered a few characters as I kept going on.

So, I need you guys to tell me. Should I continue the story? Should I cancel it? Or should I reboot the whole thing, and start again, but with more knowledge about writing?

So, please don't stay quiet, and leave a review saying which one you perfer, and why.

Well, see you guys later.


	20. Continuation or Reboot? You decide!

**Alright guys, good news!**

 **The story will be continuing, but in one of these ways. Continuing the story I already established or a full on reboot with the same premise, but with a much better execution, and hopefully longer chapters.**

 **Now, you decide! Continue, or reboot, and state the reasons why! I need multiple votes for each so I can make a fair decision! (Basically, more than three people needs to vote.)**

 **State what I should keep in the story, and what I shouldn't!**

 **Once again, thanks for all of your support, and I hope you make a good decision!**

 **See you guys later!**


	21. The Reboot is Happening

**Guys...It's official.**

 **The reboot is happening.**

 **I am very sorry for those who wanted it to continue, but I can guarentee, it will be better this way.**

 **This story will still be up for viewers to read, but I will no longer continue it.**

 **Here are a few things I will be changing:**

 **Yuuko's name will now be "Yuuto" The name he was supposed to have in the first place.**

 **"Yuuto" will look after Kotonoha more often. He will talk to her more about being independent, and looking after herself.**

 **In short, they will have more of a Brother-Sister relationship.**

 **Reo may or may not appear in this reboot.**

 **Mayu is going to appear, but with a more distinct personality.**

 **So, that's it I guess.**

 **Again, I am so sorry for those who wanted this to continue the way it is. But it is being rebooted.**

 **Now I just have to think of a name. :P**

 **Well, see you guys later, and thanks for your support.**


	22. Chapter 1 of reboot is out!

Hey guys, first chapter of the reboot is out! This is probably the last reboot related thing here, because I will be putting everything else related to it on the story.

The new name is School Days: World Warped!

Not the best name, but I didn't want to reuse the same name.

Anyways, go check out the first chapter and leave a review.

Until we meet again, bye!


End file.
